We'll Never Be Seperated Again
by coolgamer
Summary: Sora loses his grandparents. He is sent to live with his eight brothers who he hasn't seen since he was very young. Faced with new family, living in a new place, a crush on the most popular guy in school, how will Sora adapt to his new life? Soriku.
1. A New Begining

**Hi everyone! Time for my new story which I hope you all like. **

**Summary: Sora loses his grandparents right as he starts high school. He is sent to live with his eight brothers who he hasn't seen since he was very young. Faced with having a new family, living in a new place, going to a new school, and a crush on the most popular guy in school how will Sora adapt to his new life. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, Disney, or any final fantasy character.**

**~A New Beginning~**

Sora set with his head bowed on the pew of the church as the funeral service for his grandparents continued. His cinnamon brown hair seemed to droop a little with his depressed mood. His cerulean blue eyes watered slightly with tears threatening to fall. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt on underneath and a black tie. He wore black dress shoes with the suit.

On either side of Sora sat his two best friends Kairi and Namine. Kairi wore a black dress that came just above her knees and black dress shoes. Her red hair was back behind her shoulders as she stared ahead just as sad as Sora. Namine wore a sleeveless black dress that came just above her knees and black dress shoes. Some of her blonde hair was over her right shoulder. She had her head bowed slightly as well. They both had one hand each over Sora's which were in his lap.

Next to Kairi sat Diz. He was Kairi and Namine's father and a friend of Sora's grandparents. He had blonde hair neatly cute and a blonde mustache. He wore a black suit like that which Sora wore. He stared straight at the Pastor every now and then gazing over at Sora.

The funeral progression passed quickly and after the service was over Diz led the way to his car. Diz gotten into the driver's side of the car as the children got in as well. Kairi sat in the passenger seat while Namine and Sora sat in the back. Diz looked back through his rearview mirror at Sora. Sora was looking sadly out the window. He turned his gaze over to Namine who looked down at lap. He looked out the corner of his eye to look at Kairi and saw she stared straight ahead.

The ride to the house was a quiet one. Nobody dared to speak afraid if they did it would make matters even worse. When they arrived at the house they all got out and as soon as Diz unlocked the door Sora went up to his room and stayed there. Namine and Kairi both sighed.

"I'm going to make some lunch for everyone." Kairi said as she headed to the kitchen.

"Will Sora be okay?" Namine asked following Diz into the living room.

"He will be. Why don't you go help Kairi. I have an important call to make." Diz replied.

"Alright dad." Namine said going off in the direction Kairi went.

Diz walked over to the phone and dialed a number and waited for it to be picked up.

"Hello. Is this Saix?" He asked.

"....." Diz listened to what the person said.

"Yes my name is Diz. I'm a friend of Risa." He said.

"…." Diz listened again.

"Yes. I got your number from her lawyer who said he'd contacted you." Diz stated.

"…." Diz listened to the person.

"Right. It is very upsetting." Diz replied.

"…." Diz smiled sadly as the person talked.

"Alright I'll send him on a train on Monday morning." Diz replied.

"…." Diz sighed.

"Yes. Good talking to you too. Good bye." Diz said as he hung up.

Diz walked to his office and sat down. He turned to his computer and started to type away. He didn't turn away from the screen until the door to his office opened. He looked up to see Kairi standing there holding a plate of food.

"Thank you Kairi. Did Namine take Sora his food?" He asked.

"Yes. So is Sora going to live with us?" Kairi asked hopefully.

"Afraid not." Diz stated.

"You're sending him to an orphanage then!" Kairi demanded upset.

"No." Diz responded.

"Are you going to make him stay in a foster home?" She demanded again.

"No Kairi. He's going to go live with some family." Diz stated.

"I thought his grandparent's were his only family." Kairi stated confused.

"Yes so did I. apparently he has family living in Twilight Town. I told them I'd be sending him Monday morning." Diz explained.

"Monday? Today is Saturday that's not a lot of time." Kairi said.

"I know. I believe it is better he arrive before the school year starts though." Diz said.

"Dad. Why didn't you ask if he could live with us!" Kairi demanded.

"Kairi there his family not us." Diz explained with a sigh.

"Alright…" Kairi sighed.

"Can you tell him to come down here once he's done eating?" Diz asked.

"Of Course." Kairi said as she left.

Kairi walked upstairs to Sora's room and knocked. She heard Namine say come in and walked inside. The room was simple a bed, desk, and bookcase. The closet was on the east wall while the bed was on the west. She saw Sora sitting on his bed cross legged and Namine sitting on the window sill. Kairi sat in the desk chair and faced Sora.

"Dad wants to see you once you're done eating Sora." She said.

"Alright…" Sora mumbled.

"Can you believe we'll be starting high school soon!" Namine said with a small smile.

"I guess…." Sora mumbled again.

They sat there in an awkward silence. Sora finished eating and stood to leave. Kairi took the plate from him as they reached the bottom of the stairs and dragged Namine to the kitchen. Sora knocked on the office door.

"Come in." Diz called.

Sora entered and he went to sit in the chair in front of Diz's desk. Diz looked up at Sora and smiled softly at him as he saved his work and turned the computer off.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Sora asked softly.

"Yes. I talked to your grandmother's lawyer earlier this week." Diz stated.

"Okay…." Sora said confused.

"He told me that in your grandmother's will you get most of their things as well as most the money which you'll get when you turn eighteen." Diz started.

"Okay… I already know this." Sora replied.

"Your grandmother also left a lettering saying that if anything happened to them. You were to move in with your brothers." Diz stated.

"My brothers?" Sora asked confused.

"Yes. Apparently after your parents divorced your father took your brothers too Twilight Town." Diz explained.

"So how many brothers do I have?" Sora asked.

"Eight." Diz replied.

"Eight?" Sora asked surprised.

"Yes." Diz stated.

"Are they all older then me?" Sora asked.

"Yes. Your eldest brother is named Saix." Diz stated.

"Alright…." Sora muttered.

"I don't know much else. I did talk with him earlier and told him I would send you on Monday by train." Diz explained.

"Okay…." Sora sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Sora. I wish you could stay here but its best you're with family." Diz said.

"I understand sir. May I go?" Sora asked.

"Of course." Diz stated.

Sora got up and left the office and headed back up to his room to begin packing. Kairi and Namine were already up their waiting for him. They both gave him a huge hug and helped him pack.

**-Monday-**

Monday came all too soon for the three teenagers. Diz was loading all of Sora's bags into the car. Most of the other stuff was to be sent to him later. After the bags were packed in the car Diz and the teenagers got into the car and started off towards the station. When they arrived Diz bought Sora his ticket and they walked to the platform to wait.

"Sora… I made this for you." Namine said holding out a picture.

"Thanks Namine." Sora said with a small smile.

"Here." Kairi said as she handed him a blue star shaped star.

"Thanks it means a lot to me Kairi." Sora said giving her and Namine a hug.

"Call us if you need anything." Diz told Sora patting him on the shoulder.

"Yes Sir. Thank you for everything." Sora said while shaking Diz's hand.

"It was no problem." Diz replied.

They watched as the train pulled in. As soon as it pulled in Sora got on and as soon as he found a seat he opened the Window. Namine and Kairi ran over.

"We'll mist you!" They said.

"I'll miss you too!" He replied.

"Good luck!" Namine called as the train pulled away.

Sora watched as the train pulled out of the station. As soon as the platform disappeared Sora sat back down and put the window up. He sat back in the seat and stared out the window sadly. His eyes slightly watery due to the unshed tears.

**-Two hours later-**

Sora stepped off the train after it pulled into the station. He walked out of the station and looked around. He started down the street having got directions from one of station workers. He looked straight forward as he walked trying to ignore the strange looks he received. As he entered the shopping district he looked around. He walked over to one of the stores and asked where he could find house. He headed in the direction the shopkeeper stated.

Sora crossed the tram path and walked over to a hole in the wall. He looked inside the hole to see a lush semi-dark forest. He sighed as he entered the hole a bit doubtfully and stated through the small forest. He looked at all the trees and couldn't help but shiver a bit unnerved out. He saw some light coming from an opening up ahead. When he walked out into the bright clearing he saw the big gate to a mansion.

He walked over and pushed open the gate. Closing it behind him he winced as it creaked slightly. He looked around the courtyard. He saw three pillars on each side of the walk way. The yard was a nice green color with a few flowers and bushes here and there. The mansion itself was big. It was not majestic looking but a standard brick building. Sora walked up to the door and took a deep breathe and knocked. He waited for several minutes and knocked again. After a few minutes passed he reached out and tested the door knob to test it finding it unlocked. He opened the door and stuck his head inside. He saw a grand main room.

There were two stair cases leading to the second floor. They were on either side of the sliding glass door to the backyard. There were two doors on each wall of the main floor. In the middle of the room was a display case showing a model of twilight town. Sora looked at it for a while.

"Who are you?" A voice asked from the staircase.

Sora turned to look a man with blue hair and an X shaped scare on his face. Sora gulped as he stared at this guy who was glaring at him.

**~End Chapter 1~**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll update the next chapter soon! Please review even if you didn't like the story. **


	2. Eight brothers and Sora

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. **

**Thanks to:**

**Miko-no-Athlum: for the review. And yes Saix is Sora's older brother. The rest of his brothers are mentioned in this chapter.**

**Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**~Eight Brothers and Sora~**

Sora stared at the blue haired man as he walked down the stairs and over to him. Sora saw that the man wore a midnight blue dress shirt and black pants. The man continued to scowl at Sora as he looked him up and down. Sora shifted uneasily under the man's gaze. Sora wore black pants and a black t-shirt with a gray long-sleeved shirt underneath it.

"Well? Who are you?" The man demanded again.

"I… I'm… uh…." Sora stuttered.

"Are you going to tell me your name or should I throw you out now?" The man demanded.

"My name is Sora, Sir." Sora managed to say as he bowed quickly.

"Sora?" The man asked he sounded surprised.

Sora looked back up at the man's face to see the scowl on his face still but his eyes seemed to show surprise.

"Yes…." Sora replied.

"Hmm…" The man said as he studied Sora.

"…." Sora shifted uneasily.

"It's good that you arrived safely." The man said all of a sudden.

"Uh… yes sir." Sora replied.

"Saix." The man said suddenly.

"What?" Sora asked confused.

"My name is Saix." Saix told him.

"Oh. So you're my eldest brother." Sora said looking at Saix.

"Yes. Follow me." Saix said heading back up the stairs.

Sora followed quickly behind Saix. He looked around the second floor as they walked. He noticed the hallways were plain and so were the doors. He was so busy looking at the scenery that he hadn't noticed Saix stop. He ran right into Saix and stumbled back a bit.

"This will be your room." Saix said with a sigh.

"Alright." Sora said as he stepped into the room after Saix opened the door.

"I'm only telling you this now I'm a very busy man Sora. I do not like being disturbed when I'm working." Saix stated.

"Alright." Sora said looking as Saix.

"Good. I'll leave you to get unpacked." Saix said leaving.

Sora stood in the middle of the bedroom. He looked around a noticed it had sky blue walls and a beige carpet. There was a desk with a brand new laptop on it. The bookshelf was empty but it looked like it would hold a lot. He looked at the closet which was open. The closet was huge and there was plenty of room. There was a dresser next to the closet. There was a double sized bed on the east wall. The bedding was light blue maybe a darker shade then the wall.

"I guess this is it then." Sora said as he began to unpack.

Sora decided to take a small nap for a few since he was tired from the train ride. When he woke up he saw there was a note on the bedside table. He picked it up and read it.

'_Sora_

_Dinner will be ready at 6pm sharp. You will be introduced to the rest of your brothers then. Please try not to be late._

_Saix'_

Sora looked over at the clock to see it was fifteen minutes till six. He got up and washed his hands and face real fast then started down the hall. He stopped when he reached the main hall and looked around a bit lost. He was about to just pick a way when a voice spoke up behind him.

"The dining room is this way." The voice said.

Sora turned to look at the man. He had black spiky hair that went past his shoulders a bit. He wore a blue sweater and black sweat pants. He had ocean blue eyes and a kind smile. Sora looked in the direction he pointed to and looked back at him. Sora nodded and smiled back.

"Come on. I'll lead the way." The guy said.

"Alright." Sora said following the guy.

Sora watched the man's back as they walked. He wanted to say something but wasn't sure what. He almost ran into the mad when the he stopped all of a sudden. They stood in front of a set of double doors. The man reached out and pulled the door open and gestured for Sora to enter first. Sora entered the room and looked around. It was an elaborate dining room not too grand but not to plain. He jumped slightly when he heard the door close behind him. He looked at the man as he walked past him and watched as he walked to the table. He then noticed that the rest of the room's inhabitants all stared at him. Sora gulped as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Everyone sit down." A voice said from behind Sora.

Sora looked behind him to see Saix had arrived. Saix looked at him coolly before gesturing to a vacant seat. Sora went to sit down in the seat and looked down at the table to avoid all the stares. He heard it quiet down as Saix cleared his throat. Sora looked down the table at Saix as the others did. Saix was still standing at the head of the table and looking down the table almost directly at Sora.

"I'm sure you all have noticed the new addition to the table." Saix began.

"…" Everyone remained quiet.

"I'd like everybody to welcome Sora back home and to make him feel comfortable." Saix ordered.

"Of course Saix." A man witting to Saix's right said.

Sora looked at the man and had to do a double take. If it wasn't for the man's voice Sora would've thought the man was female. The man had long pink hair and blue eyes. He wore a light red shirt and black pants. The man smiled kindly at Sora who couldn't help but smile back.

"It's good to see you again Sora. I'm sure you don't remember me I'm Marluxia the second oldest." The man said.

"Right." Sora answered nodding.

"Yo! I didn't introduce myself earlier I'm Zack." The man that led Sora to the dining room said from Saix's left.

"Right…." Sora said smiling back.

"I'm Cloud. I'm the fourth oldest and Zack's the third oldest." A blonde haired man that sat next to Marluxia said.

Cloud had blonde spiky hair and mako blue eyes. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and black jeans. One of his ears was pierced. He seemed more mature then Zack did even though he was younger.

"Nice to meet you Cloud." Sora replied.

"Hello Sora I'm Terra the fifth oldest. I'm really happy you're going to live with us." A man said from his seat next to Zack.

This man had brown spiky hair and blue eyes as well. His hair spiked out in all directions it seemed but barely passed his shoulders. He wore a skin tight black shirt and tan pants. The man seemed to be just as nice as Zack but just as serious as Cloud.

"My names Demyx! I know we'll get along just fine. Only thing is don't bother me when I'm writing music it bothers me other then that bother me all you want." Another blonde hair man said who sat next to Cloud.

The man had his blonde hair in a mullet. The guy had ocean blue eyes like Sora's. He wore a dark blue t-shirt and blue sweatpants. He seemed to be the only one that wasn't serious from the looks of everyone else at the table. The man seemed to be very friendly and Sora couldn't help but smile and give a small laugh at the guy's introduction.

"My name's Ventus. You can call me Ven for short though." A voice from next to Sora said.

"And I'm Roxas." A voice across from Sora said.

Sora looked at the man next to him. The man had blonde spiky hair and cerulean blue eyes like Sora's. He wore a grey jacket and puffy grey pants. Underneath his jacket was a black shirt. Sora smiled at him then looked across the table and had to do a double take. Across from Sora sat a boy that looked exactly like Ven in everyway. The only difference was he had a white jacket and white pants.

"Right…." Sora muttered smiling at Roxas.

"Ven and Roxas are twins with Ven being the oldest." Marluxia explained after seeing Sora's confused look.

"Oh… Well it's nice to meet you all." Sora said looking at all of them.

"Enough talk let's eat." Saix said.

Everyone quieted and began eating dinner. Sora felt a bit uneasy at the quietness of the table. He felt really out of place especially around these men who claimed to be his older brothers. Roxas, Ven, Cloud, and Zack all shared his spiky hair. Terra was the only brunette in the group. Saix and Marluxia both seemed like they couldn't be related to him at all if you went by hair colors. The one thing they all had in common was their blue eyes though they were different shades. Dinner passed quickly and once everyone finished they were all dismissed.

Sora walked back to his room and after half an hour of doing nothing in there he decided to explore the house. He decided to start with the downstairs. He headed down one of the side doors and came to some double doors. He heard clashing sounds and thuds coming from inside. He opened the door to see Cloud and Zack inside. They were fighting each other. Sora couldn't help but watch for a while. He got bored and left looking for the others. He passed the front doors on his way back to the stairs and decided to peek outside.

He saw Roxas riding around on a skateboard and noticed Terra was shooting hoops not too far away from him. After watching them for a while Sora got bored and decided to head upstairs. He went up the right stair case and entered the room directly at the top of the staircase. He saw a huge library on the other side of the door. He looked around and noticed Ven sitting in one of the chairs reading a book. Sora sweat dropped when he saw a stack of books next to him that looked to have been read. He quickly left the room so as not to disturb him. As Sora headed back to his room he heard someone playing music from the backyard. Sora headed down the stairs and out the sliding doors.

The backyard was a huge garden with tons of flowers everywhere and even a cherry blossom tree. He saw Demyx sitting on a bench in the middle of the garden playing a sitar. Sora sat down next to him and listened quietly. Not long after he joined Demyx the song ended.

"Did you like the song?" Demyx asked startling Sora.

"Yeah it was cool." Sora replied.

"Ha so what have you been up to?" Demyx asked as he set the sitar down.

"Oh just exploring the house." Sora responded.

"Hmm… alright well you should go look at the green house. It's just down that path a ways. Marluxia would love to see you I'm sure." Demyx said as he stood up.

"Oh…" Sora said sadly thinking he had done something wrong.

"I have last minute homework to do. I would love to hang with you some more later if you're still awake." Demyx laughed as he headed to the door.

"Okay!" Sora called.

Sora stood and followed down the pathway that Demyx had pointed out to him. He saw it was a lit path. He saw a greenhouse come up not too far down the path. The lights were on inside the green house. Sora walked up and opened the green hose door and closed it behind him. He looked around at all the plants and flowers that resided in the greenhouse. He walked down the path of the greenhouse looking at all the plants and flowers. As he came to the center of the greenhouse he found Marluxia tending to the plants. Marluxia turned to him as he approached and smiled at him kindly.

"Hello Sora is there something you needed?" Marluxia asked kindly.

"No I was just looking around the house." Sora replied.

"Well would you like to help me out with the greenhouse? None of the others have time or whenever they do they don't feel like it." Marluxia said with a sigh.

"Sure. I don't mind helping." Sora stated as he walked over.

"Alright then take the hose and start watering the plants don't give them too much though." Marluxia explained.

Sora took the hose from Marluxia and began to water the plants. Marluxia moved some of the plants around as Sora watered. Marluxia and Sora struck up a conversation and seemed to get along fine.

"Well Sora I say we should head to bed." Marluxia said all of a sudden.

"Were all done in here?" Sora asked.

"Yep. Thanks for all your help." Marluxia said as they left the greenhouse.

The two walked up to the house and when they got inside Marluxia locked the sliding door and made sure the front door was locked. Marluxia the walked Sora back to his room.

"Good night Sora. I hope you enjoy your stay here." Marluxia said to him.

"Good night Marluxia and I hope so to." Sora replied.

Marluxia smiled before closing Sora's bedroom door. Sora listened till Marluxia's footsteps disappeared down the hall. Sora then climbed into bed after turning the light off and curled up. He looked at the picture frame on his bed side table that held a picture of him, Kairi, Namine.

"Good night Kairi, Namine." He whispered as he fell asleep.

**~End Chapter Two~**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope you like all of Sora's siblings. Pairings are: Soriku, DemyxxZexion, CloudxLeon, Akuroku, VenxXion, and TerraxAqua. As for Marluxia and Saix I'm open to suggestions for who they are with. **


	3. First Day of School

**Time for a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy the story so far and like Sora's family. **

**I'm going to give you guys a little bio of each of Sora's brothers. So here we go!**

**Name: Xemnas Name: Marluxia Name: Zack**

**Age: 24 Age: 23 Age: 20**

**Job: businessman Job: Flower Shop Job: Grocery Store**

**Hobbies: reading owner Hobby: Sparring**

**Gothic literature Hobbies: Gardening School: 2****nd**** yr college**

**Name: Cloud Name: Terra Name: Demyx**

**Age: 19 Age: 18 Age: 17**

**Job: Delivery Job: Accessory Shop Job: Music Store**

**Hobby: Sparring Hobby: basketball Hobby: playing**

**(With Zack) School: 4****th**** yr high His sitar**

**School: 1****st**** yr college School School: 3****rd**** yr high school**

**Name: Ventus Name: Roxas Name: Sora**

**Age: 16 Age: 16 Age: 15**

**Hobby: Reading Hobby: Skateboarding Hobby: Writing**

**Job: bookstore Job: None Job: None**

**School: 2****nd**** yr high School: 2****nd**** yr High School: 1****st**** yr high**

**School School School**

**So there are the bios of the brothers. Wow took a while on some. Anyways on with the chapter!**

**~First Day of School~**

Sora stood in front of his bathroom mirror looking himself over. He started his first day of school at Twilight Academy and was currently wearing his uniform. The uniform consisted of a blue dress shirt and red tie underneath a white jacket. The jacket's cuffs were dark blue plaid, and there were pockets at the bottom of the jacket on both sides. The school badge rested underneath the collar and it was gold outlined with four squares, two squares red and two green. The pants were the same as the jacket's cuffs.

"Well… the uniforms aren't that bad…" Sora said with a sigh.

Sora left the bathroom and headed downstairs to the dining room. When he arrived he saw Terra, Demyx, Ven, and Roxas all sitting at the table. Sora walked over to his seat next to Ven and sat down.

"Not bad." Demyx said as he looked Sora up and down.

"It doesn't exactly suit him." Terra said all of a sudden.

"Terra." Ven growled.

"Well it's true. Hey don't worry Sora. Demy and I don't think it suits us very well." Terra said smiling over Ven's head.

"It's okay…" Sora whispered a bit down.

"Good going Terra." Ven growled again.  
"Don't mind Terra he likes to tease people at times. He teases us all the time you'll get used to it." Roxas said as he watched Sora.

"Umm…. I was wondering…." Sora started.

"Yeah?" Ven asked turning his attention to Sora.

"What type of school is Twilight Academy? The uniform is more expensive then my old school's uniform." Sora muttered.

"Well Twilight Academy is a very high standard school." Ven explained.

"Meaning it's for the rich." Demyx cut in.

"Oh… I probably won't fit in…." Sora muttered.

"You'll be surprised." Roxas said as he finished eating.

"You better hurry Sora we have to leave in a few." Ven told Sora as he finished too.

"Right." Sora said digging in.

Terra laughed at Sora's antics before eating his own food. Ven and Roxas both left the table to go grab their bags while the others finished eating. Terra and Demyx ran up to their rooms to grab their bags as soon as they finished eating. Sora got up and headed to get his old school bag when he almost ran into Marluxia.

"Oh there you are." Marluxia said as he smiled at Sora.

"Did you need something?" Sora asked confused.

"Saix insisted you have a new school bag." Marluxia explained as he held up the new school bag he mentioned.

"Thanks." Sora said as he took it.

Ven and Roxas came down stairs with Terra and Demyx following. They all walked over to Marluxia and Sora.

"I want you guys to take care of Sora." Marluxia ordered.

"We will." Ven and Roxas replied.

"Terra? Demyx?" Marluxia asked turning to them.

"Yeah, Yeah." Terra said while rolling his eyes.

"We will mother." Demyx said.

"What was that Demyx?" Marluxia asked turning to Demyx.

"Nothing!" Demyx said as he shrunk back behind Sora.

"Alright off you go now. Ven remember to take Sora to the office to get his schedule." Marluxia said walking them to the door.

"Don't worry I will." Ven replied as they walked out.

The five of them started through the forest to the hole in the wall. Sora trailed slightly behind the others. Ven was reading a book as he walked, while Terra and Roxas discussed some sport called Struggle and Demyx listened to his iPod. As they walked through the hole they climbed onto the tram as it came around and when it got to their stop they all got off. Sora looked around at the scenery as they reached the train station. They waited for the train that would take them to the school campus with a few of the other students. Sora looked around and noticed a few people starring at him and whispering. He looked down immediately and followed Ven onto the train as it pulled in. The ride to the campus wasn't a long one and when they arrived Sora was amazed at the size and look of the campus.

The campus was enormous. It was a park like area with places for the students to relax during the breaks. The cafeteria was a building separated from the school and most of it was glass. It was maybe as big as a house. The campus was enormous the size of a castle and just as spectacular. On one side of the campus was the sports area which looked just as amazing as the rest of the school and on the other the school dorms. A lot of the kids were just loitering around outside and a few of them turned to stare at Sora as he walked past with Ven.

"Hey don't let them bother you." Ven said to him all of a sudden.

"Huh?" Sora asked surprised and confused.

"The other students staring at you. Don't pay them any attention." Ven explained.

"Alright…." Sora muttered.

Sora lowered his head as Ven lead him to the main office which was a small building for the staff. As soon as they walked in the secretary looked up at them. The secretary was a blonde haired woman with two antenna like strands of hair sticking up and green eyes. She looked coldly at the two of them as they approached.

"Hello Miss Larxene." Ven said as they reached the desk.

"Ven. What do you want?" She snapped.

"Sora needs his schedule." Ven said as he gestured to Sora.

Larxene looked over at Sora and looked him up and down. She then went to typing away at the computer quickly and printed off a sheet of paper in seconds. She handed it out to Sora rather harshly and he took it as quickly as he could.

"So you're the boy Marluxia talked so fondly about." She said all of a sudden.

"Marluxia did?" Sora asked surprised.

"I don't really see whats so special." Larxene continued.

"Huh?" Sora asked confused.

"If that's all please leave." Larxene snapped.

"Yes ma'am." Ven said pulling Sora after him.

When they were back outside Ven heaved a huge sigh of relief. Sora looked at him a bit confused. When Ven felt he was being watched he turned to Sora and smiled.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah Larxene is a real witch sometimes." Ven explained/

"She knows Marluxia?" Sora asked as they began walking again.

"Yep. Marluxia and her go way back. She also knows Saix, Demyx and Roxas as well." Ven answered.

"Why does she know Demyx and Saix?" Sora asked again.

"She is the same age as Marluxia so she saw Saix around a lot at school when they were in the same school." Ven explained.

"And Demyx?" Sora pressed on.

"Well they had a group and the youngest members of the group were Zexion, Demyx, Axel, and Roxas." Ven continued.

"Ahh. Okay." Sora said.

They had reached the front doors of the school when Ven turned to Sora.

"What classes do you have?" Ven asked.

"Umm… Physical, Algebra 1, History, Gym, English 9, Creative Writing, and Computer apps." Sora answered while looking at his sheet.

"Well I don't have any of those classes. Mainly because I'm a second year." Ven said.

"Oh…I can manage…." Sora muttered.

"No. I know someone who will help you." Ven said as he spotted someone.

Sora watched as Ven walked past him and back down the front steps and over to a girl with black hair. He watched him talking with her a few minutes before he started back to Sora, the girl in tow. The girl had short black hair and blue eyes. She wore a white dress shirt underneath the school jacket which came to just above her stomach. The school jacket also had a shawl like thing on the back of it for the girls. Her skirt was the same color as the boy's pants and came about mid thigh.

"Sora this is Xion a friend of mine and Roxas. Xion my brother Sora." Ven said as he introduced them.

"Hello Sora. Ven wouldn't stop talking about you coming to live with them." Xion laughed.

"Oh… really? I don't see why he would…" Sora whispered the last part.

"Hmm?" Xion asked not hearing the last part.

"Nothing." Sora said hurriedly.

"I asked Xion to show you to your classes." Ven explained.

"I'm a first year too." Xion added.

"Oh alright…" Sora said.

"Well I'll see you guys later!" Ven said as he headed to his class.

"Well follow me." Xion told Sora as she headed inside too.

Sora followed behind Xion as quickly as he could. He listened to her telling him about the school as he followed. When they reached the physical science classroom, they found that it was locked because the teacher hadn't arrived yet. Sora leaned against the wall as Xion talked to some of their classmates about the class and teacher. Sora soon grew bored and looked around the hall. His eyes stopped when they locked on a pair of sea-green eyes. The eyes stared at Sora intently and curiously.

The eyes belonged to a boy about a year older then Sora. The boy had silver hair that came past his shoulders and his eyes were staring right at Sora. The boy was leaning against the wall across the hall. He smirked over at Sora when their eyes locked and Sora broke eye contact as he turned his head to hide his blush. Sora didn't dare look over in the boy's direction again.

"He's gone." Xion said all of a sudden causing Sora to jump.

"What?" Sora asked startled.

"Riku. He went into his classroom." Xion explained.

Sora turned his head over to where the boy was standing to see he was no longer there. Sora turned his attention back to Xion a bit confused.

"Riku seems interested in you." Xion laughed.

"Why would he be interested in me? Besides were both guys." Sora said.

"Sora why he's interested in you only he can answer. As for being both guys so?" Xion said.

"My mom always said it was bad….." Sora explained.

"Well the heart doesn't care about gender. I mean didn't you know that Roxas and Demyx are both gay?" Xion asked.

"WHAT?" Sora exclaimed causing a few people to stare at him.

"Yeah. Roxas and Demyx both have boyfriends." Xion explained.

"What…." Sora whispered confused.

"Oh. Time to go in!" Xion said as the teacher appeared.

Sora followed Xion into the class where they were given assigned seats, luckily right next to each other. The class went by slow for Sora, science was his worst subject. In their next class Sora was extremely bored; math was one of his easiest subjects despite him hating it. History was one Sora looked forward to, despite the fact he hated learning the same things each year. Gym was right before lunch which Sora was happy about, but he dreaded going to gym. As he and Xion arrived they saw several other students from their grade a few from the other three grade levels.

"It's a mixed class? I though it was only for first years." Sora stated.

"Well it is but some of the older kids either didn't get into the class their first year or didn't bother taking it till now." Xion explained.

"Oh okay…" Sora muttered as he looked around.

"I'm going to go talk to some friends okay. Why don't you try and get to know some people." Xion said.

"Okay…." Sora replied as she walked off.

Sora went and sat on the bleachers watching the rest of the class as he waited for the teacher. He wasn't paying any attention to the bleachers and didn't notice when someone snuck up right behind him.

"Hi." A voice said from behind him

"Huh!" Sora cried as he jumped up, which resulted in him losing his footing.

The person who spoke reached out and grabbed hold of Sora before he took a tumble down the bleachers. Sora blushed slightly at being held in the arms of the unknown person and moved his head up too look at the person who saved him. His eyes locked with familiar sea-green eyes. His blush increased ten-fold.

"You okay?" Riku's voice asked.

"Ye… Yes…" Sora stuttered.

"Good. Sorry to scare you so bad." Riku said as he released Sora.

"It…. It's okay…" Sora stuttered again.

"So what's your name?" Riku asked with a smirk.

"Sora…." Sora muttered.

"Well I'm guessing you already know this but I'm Riku." Riku replied.

"Yes I did know…. Xion told me." Sora responded.

"Well then that takes care of that. So your Roxas's brother then?" Riku asked.

"Yeah… How did you know?" Sora asked surprised.

"My best friend, Axel, is your brother's boyfriend. So I heard a lot about you when I hung out with them." Riku explained.

"So it is true…. Roxas is gay…." Sora muttered.

"Is that so bad?" Riku asked surprising Sora.

"No it's just my mom raised me believing it was wrong." Sora explained.

"Ahh…. What do you think?" Riku asked smirking.

"That it isn't." Sora muttered in reply.

Riku was about to say something when the teacher blew the whistle to call them down they started down the bleachers.

"Okay. Were only assigning lockers in the locker room today." Cid said.

"Boy's locker room is on the right, Girl's left." Cid said as he held up a basket with locks in it.

The students all got in a line and grabbed a lock randomly. Riku got his before Sora and waited for Sora to get his and then walked with him to the locker room. Sora tried to get a locker away from Riku, but as soon as he picked his locker Riku picked the one right across from his.

"Are you following me or something?" Sora asked.

"You interest me Sora." Riku replied.

Riku walked towards Sora causing him to back up into the locker. Riku trapped Sora by placing his arms on either side of Sora's body. Sora couldn't help a blush appear on his face as he stared into Riku's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked confused.

"Nothing." Riku replied with a smirk.

"Let me go." Sora ordered, though it was an empty threat.

"Why?" Riku asked very serious.

Sora tried to shrink back even more as Riku leaned in close, as if he was going to kiss Sora. Just as Riku's lips were about to meet Sora's the bell rang for the end of class. Riku pulled back reluctantly and Sora took the chance and ran underneath Riku's arms and out of the locker room. He bumped into Xion who waited right outside the locker room door.

"Hey. You okay?" Xion asked as she noticed his flushed face.

"I'm fine. It's time for lunch right?" Sora asked.

"Yep! I just got a text from Ven he is studying in the library. Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion are eating on the school roof." Xion explained.

"And Terra?" Sora asked.

"He is playing basketball with a few of the other guys, Riku included." Xion answered.

"Alright." Sora said as he followed Xion to the lunchroom.

The rest of the school day went by in a flash. English wasn't too bad the teacher was pretty funny and just had them fill out info sheets. Creative writing they also had to fill out info and answer questions. Sora enjoyed his computer apps class and was allowed to use the internet during the class. When school ended Sora started back towards the front of the school and realized after a few minutes he had gotten lost. After getting directions from another student Sora headed in the direction of the entrance. As he was heading down the stair well he heard a noise from the floor below his. Figuring someone was hurt he headed down to check it out. When he reached the bottom he saw no one and decided to check behind the stairwell. What he saw surprised him.

Roxas was against the wall of the stairwell his eyes closed as he moaned. The reason for his moaning was the red haired boy who was kissing his neck. Sora stood there in shock for several minutes and couldn't think of what to do.

"Axel…. I have to meet Ven and Sora…." Roxas groaned out.

"Sorry Roxy I'm not letting you go. They can wait a few minutes." Axel muttered as he continued to kiss Roxas's neck.

"Axel…." Roxas groaned.

Sora watched as Axel moved his lips to meet Roxas's lips in a kiss. Sora took this time to sneak back up the stairs and ran to the front door where Ven waited for him. Ven looked at him confused as he bent over breathing hard.

"You okay?" Ven asked.

"Yeah! Of course." Sora said.

"Hey guys. Sorry if you were waiting long I needed to talk to a teacher." Roxas's voice said from behind them.

"AHH!" Sora cried as he heard Roxas behind him.

"You okay?" Ven and Roxas asked.

"Yeah…" Sora said he couldn't look Roxas in the eyes.

"Well time to go home." Ven said as he started for the train.

"Right." Roxas and Sora replied.

Ven let Roxas pass him and Sora. As soon as Roxas was far enough away Ven looked at Sora as they walked.

"Let me guess you caught him and Axel?" Ven asked.

"How'd you know?" Sora asked surprised.

"I reacted the same way." Ven replied.

"Oh…." Sora muttered.

"Hey it's okay. He won't be mad at you, embarrassed yes mad no." Ven said as they got on the train.

"Alright." Sora replied.

Ven talked to Roxas and Sora knew he was telling him Sora caught Roxas and Axel. Roxas blushed bright red and was at a loss for words. When they finally reached school Roxas was back to his normal self. When they reached home they noticed they were the only ones there.

"Where is everyone else?" Sora asked.

"Saix is at work same with Marluxia." Ven started.

"Cloud and Zack at college." Roxas continued for Ven.

"Terra is on a date with Aqua." Ven continued after Roxas.

"And Demyx is with Zexion." Roxas finished.

"Okay…." Sora muttered.

Roxas tried to sneak out to go skateboard but Ven made sure they both got to work on their homework, and wouldn't let them leave till it was all done. Sora tried to concentrate on his homework but a certain silver-haired, sea-green eyed boy kept coming to mind. Finally he finished his homework and was able to go to his room where he attempted to get rid of his thoughts about Riku.

**~End Chapter 3~**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now time for a poll! **

**Who should Saix be with? (Need more pairings for him if people have ideas)**

**Saix and Xemnas: 1**

**Who should Marluxia be with?**

**Marluxia and Larxene**

**Marluxia and Vexen**

**Marluxia and Luxord**

**Please vote or suggest other pairings. Till next chapter then!**


	4. Character Profiles and Poll

**Hi everyone sorry to disappoint you but this is not a chapter. I am currently working on the next chapter and hope to have it up in a few days. **

**I'm redoing the character bios because they got confusing when I published chapter three. So here are the character bios of Sora and his brothers. **

**Name: Xemnas**

**Age: 24**

**Job: Businessman**

**Hobby: Reading gothic literature**

**Name: Marluxia**

**Age: 23**

**Job: Flower shop owner**

**Hobby: Gardening**

**Name: Zack**

**Age: 20**

**Job: Works at grocery store**

**Hobby: Sparring and squats**

**School: 2****nd**** year in college**

**Name: Cloud**

**Age: 19**

**Job: Delivery boy**

**Hobby: Sparring (with Zack) **

**School: 1****st**** year in college**

**Name: Terra**

**Age: 18**

**Job: Works at an accessory shop**

**Hobby: Basketball**

**School: 4****th**** year in high school**

**Name: Demyx**

**Age: 17**

**Job: Works at music store**

**Hobby: Playing his Sitar**

**School: 3****rd**** year in high school**

**Name: Ventus (Ven for short)**

**Age: 16**

**Job: Works at bookstore**

**Hobby: Reading**

**School: 2****nd**** year in high school**

**Name: Roxas**

**Age: 16**

**Job: None**

**Hobby: Skateboarding**

**School: 2****nd**** year in high school**

**Name: Sora**

**Age: 15**

**Job: None**

**Hobby: Writing**

**School: 1****st**** year in high school**

**So there are the sibling bios. In later chapters I will include other character profiles. **

**I wanted to mention all the permanent pairings:**

**SoraxRiku**

**CloudxLeon**

**DemyxxZexion**

**RoxasxAxel**

**VenxXion**

**TerraxAqua**

**Poll: **

**Who will Saix be with?**

**Saix and Xemnas: 1**

**Who will Marluxia be with?**

**Marluxia and Larxene: 1**

**Marluxia and Vexen**

**Marluxia and Luxord**

**Poll will remain open for a few more chapters please tell me who you think. **

**Reviewers:**

**XXilikecatsXX: okay thanks for your vote and review. Demyx is with Zexion. Also Demyx and Saix are brothers so they cannot be together thanks for the suggestion though.**

**RandomPerson535: Thank you for reviewing. Yes Riku's on the move unfortunately he's not going to get anywhere too soon if he goes at the pace he is going. **

**Nekotsubasa: Yes it was a wonderful first day of school. Sora's schedule is a mix of my middle school and first year of high school schedule. My high school doesn't have creative writing classes it's a shame. **

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! Next chapter will be up shortly. **


	5. Surprise

**Okay guy time for a new chapter. Sorry to keep you all waiting I haven't been getting ay ideas for my stories lately or the inspiration to write the chapters…. anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of kingdom hearts that's owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.**

**~Surprise~**

Sora and Xion sat at their desk in physical science doing exercises on the computer. Xion was actually the one doing all the work, Sora tried to help as best as he could.

"So are you getting used to living with your brothers?" Xion asked.

"I've only known them for two days." Sora replied.

"Well what do you think about them?" Xion asked.

"Ventus and Roxas are really nice. Demyx is fun to hang around. Terra, well I can't say much about him at the moment." Sora stated.

"What about the others?" Xion asked, as they continued to work.

"Cloud is really nice. The only down side is his personality he's normally quiet but when Zack's around or I'm around he becomes talkative." Sora explained.

"Mhm…. Cloud doesn't trust many people. Zack is the brother he's closest to. Ven's told me about it before." Xion explained.

"Well why would he act the same way to me, as he does to Zack?" Sora asked confused.

"Because Zack and You have similar personalities." Xion explained.

"Oh…" Sora said with a sigh.

"I just meant Cloud gets along better with people who have similar personalities to Zack and you." Xion followed up hurriedly.

"I know what you meant." Sora replied with a laugh.

The two turned back to their work and had it finished by the end of class. It was once again time for gym and Sora wanted to find a place to hide.

"I noticed Ven and the others ditched you as soon as you stepped onto the campus." Xion said as they walked towards the gym.

"Yeah. Everyone's acting weird. Marluxia seemed very busy and left early today. Cloud had dragged Zack away from me earlier when Zack was about to tell something." Sora said sadly.

"Oh… wonder why." Xion replied.

"I asked Demyx and Terra after that. Demyx almost said something but Terra hit him in the head with a basketball." Sora continued.

"Ouch…. Poor Demyx….." Xion said.

"Yeah. I'll see you in class." Sora said, as they split ways to the locker rooms.

Sora walked into the locker room and hurried to his locker. He released a sigh of relief when he saw Riku wasn't there. Sora unlocked his locker and pulled out his gym clothes. He pulled of his jacket and tie and hung them up in his locker. He took off his shoes and placed them in their also. He pulled his pants off unaware of the eyes watching him. Once he had his pants off he put his gym shorts on and unbuttoned his dress shirt and was about to slid his shirt off when he felt arms around his waist.

"Hello Sora." Riku said, as he put his head on Sora's shoulder.

"Ri… Riku…" Sora stuttered.

"Yep. I've been waiting for gym all day." Riku said, as his hands started to rub Sora's stomach.

"Stop it!" Sora demanded trying to get out of Riku's grasp.

"Why do you try and resist me?" Riku asked sadly.

"Because! I barely know you!" Sora cried is distress.

"So? You'll get to know me…" Riku whispered as he kissed Sora's neck.

Sora stopped fighting against Riku. He looked deep in thought; he held his shirt in his hand as he hung it up and grabbed his t-shirt out of his locker. Riku continued to kiss his neck and rub his stomach completely letting his guard down. Sora swiftly elbowed Riku in the side, causing Riku to release him in surprise. Sora slammed his locker shut turned the lock and then took off running towards the door pulling his t-shirt on as he ran out.

He walked into the gym and located Xion not to far away. As he approached her he noticed a red haired boy, who had his back to him, and a boy with steel-blue hair stood with her. The steel-blue haired boy was leaning against the wall not talking to them, while the red head talked with Xion animatedly.

Sora walked towards the three of them. Xion smiled at him as he approached and the red haired boy turned to look at him. Sora looked at the red haired boy trying to figure out why he was so familiar.

"Hey Sora. Let me introduce you this is Axel." Xion said pointing at the red head.

"A-X-E-L got it memorized?" Axel asked as he smiled at Sora.

"And Zexion." Xion said motioning to the steel-blue haired boy, who looked up at Sora.

"Nice to meet you guys too." Sora said.

"I've heard a lot about you Sora." Axel said as he continued to smile.

"Oh?" Sora asked while thinking 'Where have I heard his name before?'

"Yeah. From Roxas." Axel stated.

"Axel is Roxas's boyfriend." Xion stated.

"Boyfriend…." Sora said as he remembered where he saw the red head before.

"Yeah… that a problem?" Axel asked changing his attitude.

"No." Sora said quickly.

"Good." Axel said his smile returning.

"Zexion here is Demyx's boyfriend by the way." Xion added.

"Oh… it's nice to meet the both of you." Sora stated.

"You too." Axel said.

"Class is starting." Zexion stated as the coach entered.

"Okay class! Were playing basketball today!" Cid stated.

Cid placed a box of jerseys on the ground and the basketball rack.

"Now were not using the whole court but the baskets on either side. There will be four teams." Cid stated.

"Girls will play on the left court guys on the right." Cid continued.

"Girls come up and pick out a jersey to wear." Cid said.

All the girls got their jerseys on and Sora noticed there were no more jerseys in the box. Some of the girls started giggling having realized this too.

"Guys will be split into two teams. The teams are the skins and the shirts." Cid stated.

The girls broke out giggling at this. Sora was placed on the shirts team, he was thankful he was not on Riku's team. Sora tried to concentrate on the game but he couldn't help but sneak glances at Riku, despite not wanting to. Riku, Axel, and Zexion were the best players on the skins team. Most the girls weren't playing their game but staring at them, mainly Riku.

Gym ended after a while and before Sora could hurry to the locker room he was asked to help put things away. After which he went to the locker room hoping Riku wouldn't be there. When he reached his locker he saw no one was there and quickly changed. A few of the guys were sitting around some having taken quick showers.

Sora turned to leave for the door seeing a lot of guys blocking his path, so he took the other way to the door which passed by the shower. As he was walked by the shower area he saw Riku come out with nothing but a towel on. Sora couldn't help but freeze as Riku looked at him coolly. He had water dripping from his hair and down his chest. Riku smirked as he saw Sora staring at him.

"Hey Sora." Riku said as he walked over.

"Ri…Riku…" Sora stuttered while blushing.

"Whats wrong Sora?" Riku asked as he stopped in front of Sora still smirking.

"No… Nothing." Sora stuttered again.

"Oh? It doesn't look like nothing." Riku stated.

"I…I….." Sora continued to stutter trying to look Riku in the eyes but failing.

"Ha… how cute." Riku laughed.

"I…um…" Sora stuttered as Riku leaned closer to Sora's face.

"Yes?" Riku asked as he subtly leaned closer.

"I have to go!" Sora said as he ran off leaving Riku watching him go.

Sora stopped running when he reached the cafeteria. He walked in seeing Roxas and Ventus near by. Sora got his food and sat down next to them. After gym the rest of the day went by smoothly. Ventus and Roxas kept having to drag Demyx and Terra away from Sora when they started reveal the secret. Sora tried his best to avoid Riku in the halls and stuck close to Xion.

Finally school ended and Sora couldn't wait to go home. What he didn't expect was Roxas dragging him off to go look around Twilight Town. They entered the sandlot and saw three other people standing around. There was a girl with brown hair, a boy with blonde hair, and another boy with brown. Roxas walked over to them and they started to talk. Roxas waved Sora to come over and meet the three.

"Sora this is Hayner, Pence, and Olette." Roxas said as he pointed to each one.

"Hi it's nice to finally meet you Sora." Olette said.

"Nice to meet you also." Pence said with a smile.

"Yo! Do you struggle?" Hayner asked.

"What? Struggle?" Sora asked completely confused.

"A sport where we use sword like objects to fight each other." Roxas explained.

"Oh, no I don't but I do know how to use a sword." Sora answered.

The three hung out for hours and after a while Roxas said they had to leave. As Sora followed Roxas out of the sand lot three more people appeared. The group consisted of a blonde hair boy who wore a ski hat, a silver haired girl, and a boy with brown hair. They blocked the two siblings exit as they came near.

"Well if it isn't chicken wuss." The blonde said.

"Move Seifer. I don't have time to deal with you." Roxas stated coolly.

"Oh? And why is that?" Seifer asked.

"Why?" the girl asked.

"My brother and I have to get home." Roxas stated.

"Your brother?" Seifer asked while turning his gaze to Sora.

"Yes my brother." Roxas responded.

"We'll let you off this time… but next time you won't get off so easily." Seifer stated.

"Seifer never lets anyone off easy, ya know!" the brunette said.

"Right thanks I guess." Roxas said as he pulled Sora around Seifer.

The two walked the rest of the way home quietly and as they reached the mansion Roxas stopped them. He checked his watch and then his phone when it went off. After reading the message he started back towards the house. Roxas and Sora entered and they put there school bags in their room. Sora started to head to the dining room when he couldn't find the rest of his brothers anywhere. Sora entered the dining room and noticed that the lights were off. He reached for the light switch and turned it on.

"SURPRISE!" Several voices cried.

Sora looked shocked as he saw all of his brothers standing there. The table was laid out with a feast. The room was decorated nicely.

"Whats going on?" Sora asked confused.

"It's your welcome home party." Marluxia explained.

"A welcome home party…." Sora muttered.

"Yeah." Ventus stated walking over.

"Was that why you guys were avoiding me and stuff?" Sora asked.

"Yeah sorry…. We just didn't want you to find out." Zack explained.

"Let's start the party!" Demyx said loudly.

The party was great they had a cake and everything. Saix stayed for a little while before excusing himself to go do work. Sora got to know his siblings even better. They all got him gifts also which really surprised him. Marluxia got him a book titled '_The Easy guide to gardening_'. Zack got him a new wooden sword and Cloud got him a pair of fighting gloves. Terra gave him a crown shaped pendant. Demyx gave him a guitar and a book call '_A beginners guide to the guitar_'. Ventus gave Sora a few books, while Roxas gave him a brand new skateboard. The final present was a photo album from when Sora and his siblings lived together, when Sora was a child.

"This…" Sora whispered.

"It was a project Saix made after the divorce." Marluxia explained.

"Yeah. He figured that since you were so young you might not remember us." Zack explained.

"How did he know I would get it?" Sora asked.

"We always hoped you'd move in with us." Terra stated.

"Don't tell Saix we told you. He's a grump all the time but he can be nice." Demyx stated.

"I won't. Thanks you guys." Sora said with a smile.

"No problem. Well you guys better get ready for bed." Marluxia stated.

"Right." Everyone replied.

Sora went to his room and placed his presents in their respective spots. After taking a quick shower and getting ready for bed he fell asleep.

**~End Chapter 4~**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story! Sorry it took a while I was waiting for inspiration to kick in.**

**Poll:**

**Who Saix should be with:**

**Saix and Xemnas: 1**

**Saix and Xaldin: 1**

**Who Marluxia should be with:**

**Marluxia and Larxene: 2**

**Marluxia and Vexen**

**Marluxia and Luxord**

**Thanks again for reading. I also appreciate you reviews. Poll will be open for a few more chapters.**


	6. Fangirls, Fan clubs, and a deal

**HEY EVERYONE! Time for a new chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the last one! This chapter is hopefully going to be a good one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts. **

**~Sora's Life Gets More Complicated~**

Several weeks had passed since Sora had come to live with his brothers. Sora had started to fit in at school making several friends besides Xion. He even started getting along with Riku, when the two weren't alone that is. Sora started to feel at home with his brothers, though he still felt he didn't belong at times. The feeling of being unwanted normally appeared when he was at school, away from his brother's watchful eyes.

Sora walked down the hallway as he headed to his next class. Xion was home sick today so Sora was by himself. Sora couldn't help but get the feeling he was being watched and whenever he turned around there were girls watching. Sora sat down in his algebra 1 class and got his homework out. As he was getting ready for the class a couple of girls walked up to him.

"Excuse us, but are you by chance Sora Kaze?" The lead girl asked.

"Yes…. I am…." Sora said a bit confused.

"He's obviously not related to them." One girl spoke up.

"He's too ordinary looking." Another added.

"He must be doing it for money…." One girl muttered.

"Or he's a charity case." Another laughed.

"He's a phony." Another one stated.

"He's obviously been lying to them." The leader stated.

"Uh… excuse me but what are guys talking about?" Sora asked lost.

"You, of course!" The leader snapped.

"Huh?" Sora asked now officially lost.

"You're too ordinary to be related to the Amarante siblings." One girl explained.

"Amarante siblings?" Sora asked confused.

"Are you stupid or something?" Another growled.

"Roxas Amarante, Ventus Amarante, Demyx Amarante, Terra Amarante!" Another cried.

"Oh that's right…. I have mom's maiden name…while my brothers have dads." Sora muttered.

"Look we'll make this simple stop using the Amarante siblings or else." The leader ordered as they headed to their seats.

"Stop using? How am I using them?" Sora asked himself as class started.

Sora made sure to get out of his class as soon as possible and the day went by the same as it did any other day. Sora noticed girls throwing him glares or heard them talking bad about him. He had no idea what he could have done to get such attention.

"Hey everything okay?" Roxas asked as they studied in the library.

"Huh? Oh… yeah…." Sora muttered.

"I'll be right back." Roxas stated as he stood up.

"Huh?" Sora asked confused.

"I forgot I needed to ask one of my teachers something. I'll be right back." Roxas said as he ran out of the library.

Sora continued to study and do his homework till some girls walked over. He noticed some of them were from his Algebra 1 class. The leader sat down in Roxas's seat and glared at Sora.

"Look. We don't like that you're pretending to be Roxas's brother." The leader snapped.

"I'm not pretending." Sora said confused.

"Oh? Well you don't resemble any of them." One girl added.

"I don't know why that is. I didn't even know I had brothers till a while ago." Sora explained.

"Ya right. Look we all know your pretending to be the brother they hope will return." Another girl stated.

"I'm not pretending! Our parent's divorced when I was young. I didn't know I had brothers because my mom never mentioned them." Sora snapped.

"Yeah right. You might have them fooled but not us." One girl said with a glare.

"Prepare for a life of hell." The leader stated.

"Huh?" Sora asked confused.

"We can't have anyone pretending to be their brother. So we'll just have to get you to leave." The leader explained.

"Look! I know I don't look like them or even have the same elegance they have. That doesn't mean I'm not their brother though!" Sora snapped.

"Fine… try and prove you're related to them." The leader stated as they got up to leave.

"Who are you guys anyways?" Sora asked before they left.

"Camellia Pink. I'm the leader of the Primrose fan club." The leader stated.

"Primrose fan club?" Sora asked lost.

"Amarante means the 'Flower That Never Fades'." One girl stated.

"So all the Amarante siblings have been given a flower." Another added.

"Roxas is Goldenrod." Camellia stated.

"What are the others?" Sora asked.

"Ventus is a Gardenia. Demyx is an Azalea. Terra is a Carnation. Cloud is an Iris. Zack is a Hibiscus. Marluxia is a Marigold. Saix is a Primrose." Camellia answered.

"Now remember our warning." One girl stated as they left the library.

Sora sat there flipping through his book absent mindedly. He looked up as Roxas sat down across from him. Roxas looked at him with a smile which faded when he saw Sora's blank look.

"Hey you okay?" Roxas asked worried.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." Sora replied back.

"Okay." Roxas stated.

Roxas continued to watch Sora for the next half hour. Finally Roxas closed his books and started to pack up.

"Do you need to go somewhere?" Sora asked confused.

"Let's head home. Marluxia will have my head if were late." Roxas answered.

"Alright. Why don't you go on without me." Sora said as he started packing up.

"I want to walk home with my little brother. Isn't that okay?" Roxas asked with a smile.

"I guess…" Sora muttered as he stood.

"Hey is everything okay?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah everything is fine let's just head home." Sora stated as he left the library.

The two brothers walked home in silence. Sora looked down as he thought about what those girls had said to him. He wanted to ask Roxas about it but was afraid of the answer. As they entered the house Sora put his things in his room before heading to the greenhouse. When he entered he saw Marluxia watering the plants.

"Oh… Hi." Sora greeted.

"Hello. Did you have a good day at school?" Marluxia asked him.

"Yeah…." Sora muttered.

"Is something the matter?" Marluxia asked turning to him after turning the hose off.

"No. I just wanted a place that was alone." Sora answered.

"Oh?" Marluxia asked.

"Yeah. I had something I wanted to think about." Sora answered as he turned to leave.

"Well do you want to discuss it with me? Maybe I can help." Marluxia asked.

"No. It's alright. Sorry for bothering you." Sora stated as he left.

Sora walked around the garden outside till he found a place that was secluded and sat down. He leaned his back against the tree and watched the stars as they started to appear. He sat there thinking about what he was going to do and about his family.

An hour passed and he heard his name being called for dinner. He stayed sitting and staring at the stars till the calling stopped when he did, he didn't move to return to the house. He sat there until he fell asleep.

**\/\/\/\/**

Marluxia had entered the house and was heading to the dining room. He noticed all of his brothers were there except Sora.

"Hey where is Sora?"Marluxia asked.

"I thought he was in his room." Roxas stated.

"I checked on my way down, he's not there." Demyx answered.

"He came into the green house earlier. Maybe he's outside." Marluxia said.

Marluxia walked to the back door and looked around. He didn't see Sora so he called out.

"SORA! IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!" Marluxia called.

Marluxia waited for a few minutes and then continued.

"SORA! TIME TO COME IN!" Marluxia yelled.

"SORA!" He yelled one last time.

When he didn't hear an answer or see Sora coming up the path he started out the back door, when Saix appeared.

"He'll come in when he's ready." Saix said.

"He'll miss dinner." Marluxia answered back.

"Yes I know. If he isn't hungry we shouldn't force him." Saix answered.

"But." Marluxia started.

"Just get back to the dining room. If he doesn't show up by the end of dinner we'll look for him." Saix stated.

"Alright." Marluxia said as they headed back.

Dinner went by quietly. Everybody had their minds on one thing, that thing was of course 'Sora'. Finally Roxas had to break the silence.

"So did Sora say anything when he was in the green house?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing. Said he wanted a place to think." Marluxia answered.

"Think about what?" Ventus asked.

"Don't know. He didn't say anything. He left when he saw I was in there." Marluxia stated.

"I wonder whats wrong with him." Zack stated confused.

"I remember hearing some kids in school say that the Primrose fan club, were talking to him at school." Ventus said.

"Primrose fan club? That sounds familiar." Cloud said.

"It's Saix's fan club at school one of the many Amarante fan club branches." Demyx laughed.

"I still have that silly fan club?" Saix asked annoyed.

"Well yeah." Ventus replied.

"How is that possible?" Marluxia asked.

"Easy he comes to parent-teacher conferences. Of course our classmates see him." Demyx stated.

"There is also the Iris fan club, the Hibiscus fan club and the Marigold fan club." Terra muttered.

"Whose fan clubs are those?" Cloud asked.

"Well the iris is Cloud, the hibiscus is Zack, and the marigold is Marluxia." Roxas answered.

"Wow." Marluxia whispered.

"Ha hibiscus really?" Zack laughed.

"Yep." Ventus replied.

"Do you guys have any?" Cloud asked.

"I'm Goldenrod, Ventus is a Gardenia, Demyx is Azalea, and Terra is a Carnation." Roxas answered.

"Hmm… what about Sora?" Saix asked.

The youngest four became quite at that. They tried to avoid Saix who was staring them down.

"I'm waiting." Saix growled.

"He doesn't have one." Terra answered.

"Why not?" Marluxia asked shocked.

"Don't know." Demyx stated.

"We're wondering why also." Roxas stated.

The rest of dinner finished in silence. Afterwards the brothers looked all over the house for Sora. Marluxia looked inside the greenhouse while Saix looked around the garden.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Saix walked down the path several times as he looked for Sora. He started looking for any secluded spots and finally found a hidden one. He walked down the secluded path until he came to a tree in a small clearing. He smiled when he saw the form of his spiky haired little brother.

Saix walked over and knelt next to Sora. He rolled him over as gently as possible. He picked Sora up bridal style and carefully made his way back to the house. He saw Marluxia come running over to him when they came in view of the house. He shook his head as Marluxia started to speak.

They walked inside the house and put Sora in the bed. They covered him up and left the room quietly and went to bed themselves.

**/\/\/\/\/\/**

Sora awoke to his alarm clock and looked around his room. It took him a few minutes to remember what had happened. He smiled when he decided that his brothers must have carried him to his room. He walked down to breakfast and then got ready for school. Sora walked to school alone that day because his brothers had to leave early.

He sat down in Physical science and started to chat with Xion. The rest of the day went by real fast, especially since the fan girls didn't approach him. The day was fairly normal till a girl walked up to him.

"Excuse me." The girl said.

"Yes?" Sora asked confused.

"Can I talk to you in private? I have something I want to ask you." She said.

"Sure." Sora answered.

"Hurry back." Xion said as he left with the girl.

Sora and the girl finally stopped when they reached an empty stairwell. The girl turned to Sora and looked down shyly.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Sora asked.

"Well.. I'm Mika from class 1-C." The girl introduced.

"Okay. So what did you need Mika?" Sora asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out." Mika asked with a blush.

Sora stood there staring at the girl for a few minutes. The girl stood there looking sheepish and ready to bolt any minute.

"Mika I would…." Sora started.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Riku was walking up an empty stairwell towards the lunch room when he stopped a flight down. He heard Sora talking to a girl and decided to listen in.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Sora asked.

"Well.. I'm Mika from class 1-C." The girl introduced.

"Okay. So what did you need Mika?" Sora asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out." Mika asked.

Riku listened as the stairwell became silent. He knew who Mika was from seeing her in the Amarante fan club. She was a member of the Goldenrod fan club. Riku glared at the wall opposite as he understood why Mika would ask Sora out.

"Mika I would…." Sora started.

Riku started up the stairs and appeared behind Sora and glared over him at Mika. Mika shrank back at his glare. Sora whipped around to face Riku.

"RIKU! Stop glaring at her!" Sora ordered.

"Sora we're you going to accept her offer?" Riku demanded.

"Yes." Sora stuttered.

"Well don't!" Riku stated.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

Riku walked past Sora and continued to glare at the girl.

"Because she's a member of the Goldenrod fan club." Riku answered.

"What?" Sora asked a bit lost.

"She likes Roxas. She just wants to use you to get close to him!" Riku stated angrily.

"Mika doesn't seem like the person to do that." Sora said to protect Mika.

"Were you just trying to use Sora?" Riku demanded.

"I… I…" Mika stuttered.

"Riku you're scaring her!" Sora shouted.

"Fine Sora you ask her then." Riku stated as he turned away from Mika.

Sora looked between Mika and Riku before finally sighing. He turned to Mika who had calmed down a bit.

"Mika is what Riku said true?" Sora asked.

"I…" Mika started.

"Please tell me the truth." Sora stated.

"Yes. I was just asking you out to get closer to Roxas." Mika answered.

"…" Sora remained silent at that.

"And it would have worked if he didn't appear!" Mika yelled as she ran out of the stairwell.

Sora and Riku stood there quietly after she ran out. Riku turned when he heard a small sniffle. He saw Sora had his head bowed and he walked over.

"Hey it's okay." Riku said as he wrapped his arms around Sora's neck.

Sora just sniffled some as Riku pulled him into a hug. Riku patted him on the back till Sora pulled away.

"I'm okay. Sorry about that." Sora muttered.

"It's okay." Riku whispered.

"Thanks." Sora stated.

"It was no problem. I didn't want to see you get hurt. Though it seems you did anyways." Riku laughed.

"It would have been worse if I had gone out with her then found out." Sora laughed.

"Hey Sora I want to ask you something." Riku asked.

"Yeah?" Sora asked.

Riku sat down on the steps and Sora joined him. They were silent for a few when Riku finally figured out how he would ask.

"I want to make a deal with you." Riku stated.

"A deal?" Sora asked confused.

"Will you go out with me?" Riku asked.

"Riku I've already told you.." Sora started.

"You only have to for a month. If you didn't like going out with me I'll stop flirting with you and we'll just be friends." Riku added.

"And if I do?" Sora asked.

"We'll go steady." Riku answered.

"Just for a month?" Sora asked a bit nervously.

"Yes. We'll do dates, hang out, and do everything a real couple would do." Riku stated.

"Alright you have a deal." Sora said.

"Alright then let's shake on it." Riku stated holding his hand out.

"Right." Sora said as they shook hands.

**~End chapter 5~**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was fun writing this. **

**Poll time! **

**Who Saix should be with:**

**Saix and Xemnas: 5**

**Saix and Xaldin: 1**

**Who Marluxia should be with:**

**Marluxia and Larxene: 4**

**Marluxia and Vexen:**

**Marluxia and Luxord: 1**

**I will release the winners of the polls at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Time for Reviewers corner:**

**Pockylover09: Thanks for the review. Yes Saix was real sweet. Seifer planning something… I'm not sure if he is or not.**

**Nekotsubasa: Thanks for the review. Riku's not a rapist. He's just passionate. Yes Saix is a closet sweetheart.**

**suberXxXduperXxXfun machine: Thanks for the review. Aww sorry Riku's so arrogant. Brotherly love is great isn't it?**

**angelsupreme34: Thanks for your review.**

**Gussie: Thanks for another review.**

**becca670: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**wannabe kairi: Thanks for your vote and review.**

**Rukeya: I'm happy you like Riku's character. As for why Sora is so OOC. He just lost his grandparents, moved in with brothers he never knew he had, going to a new school, and has a group of fan girls hating him, so I can't write him happy sorry. Anyways he will cheer up later in the story. It's hard writing him sad. **

**Rikusgirl1: Thanks for reviewing. Thanks also for pointing out my mistake in the bio. I had noticed that too late but I think everyone understood I meant Saix.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to those who read the story. I hope you look forward to the next chapter. **


	7. The Date

**Hey everyone I hope you like the last chapter. Well here is the new chapter.**

**Poll results:**

**Saix and Xemnas**

**Marluxia and Larxene**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts.**

_**Italics**_** mean Text**

**~The First Date~**

Sora sat in the middle of his creative writing class when the text arrived. He felt his cell phone vibrate in his back pocket, catching him off guard. He looked over at the teacher's desk, where his teacher sat back to him on her computer. Sora pulled his cell phone out and looked down at the text. The text read:

_-Hey lets go on a date tonight –Riku_

_-What did you have in mine? –Sora_

Sora finished his text and sent it. He put his phone away and got back to work on his short story. He got a few more lines written when his phone vibrated again. He pulled the phone out after checking on his teacher.

_-I figured maybe a nice dinner. There is also a festival tonight want to go to that?? –Riku_

_-That sounds really nice. –Sora_

Sora texted back and put the phone away just as the teacher turned around. Sora tried to look as innocent as possible. The teacher turned back to the computer, just as Sora's phone vibrated again.

_-Great. I'll pick you up at 7p.m. sharp –Riku_

_-Alright see you then –Sora_

Sora sent the text and finished the rest of his story in peace. School came to an end too quickly for him. He said good-bye to Xion, who was excited about his date. He met up with his brothers and they headed home. When Sora got home he ran to his room, starting to feel nervous. He logged onto his webcam and saw Kairi, Namine, and Xion were on. He opened up links to all of them.

"Hey guys. I have a huge problem." Sora said in the microphone.

"What?" Namine asked concerned.

"He's probably worried about what to wear on his date." Xion answered.

The girls had chatted tons of times through the four way web-chat and became fast friends.

"YOU HAVE A DATE?" Kairi exclaimed.

"Yeah…." Sora muttered.

"Who is the lucky girl?" Namine asked.

"Guy." Xion corrected.

"Guy!" Namine and Kairi exclaimed.

"That's right. Riku is the most popular guy in school." Xion stated.

"GUYS! CAN WE GET BACK TO THE ISSUE AT HAND?" Sora shouted.

"Sorry. Okay so let's see what is in your closet." Kairi started.

Sora laid out a bunch of different outfits from dress shirts and dress pants to t-shirts and shorts.

"What are you guys doing?" Namine asked.

"A nice dinner and then he's taking me to a festival." Sora answered.

"Sounds really nice." Kairi stated.

"Try on the midnight blue dress shirt and the loose black jeans." Namine suggested.

Sora changed in his connected bathroom and came back out and did a slight turn.

"Hmm… it's too classy." Xion stated.

"Really? I think it looks nice." Kairi stated.

"Well it's nice but… it seems wrong for a festival." Namine added.

"Yeah something more fun-fitting." Kairi agreed.

They went through several more outfits before Sora was ready to call it quits. He flopped down onto his bed tired and exhausted. He glanced at the clock and saw it was 6:30p.m. Sora groaned as he got back up and started putting his clothes away.

"It's useless. I have nothing to wear." Sora groaned to the girls.

"Man. This calls for a major shopping trip." Kairi stated.

"We don't have time. The dates at 7." Sora stated.

"Great." Xion and Namine sighed.

Sora laid his head on his desk and sighed. He heard his door open and turned to see Marluxia come in. Marluxia looked at his bed and then sat down on it after moving some of the clothes away.

"Hey Marluxia." Sora greeted.

"Hey. Need some help?" Marluxia asked.

"No…." Sora mumbled.

"Well, seems you need some help to get ready for your date." Marluxia answered.

"How?" Sora asked confused.

"Axel told Roxas." Marluxia explained.

"Oh..." Sora sighed as he watched Marluxia go to his closet.

Marluxia went through his clothes and pulled out a pair of jeans, a grey long sleeved shirt and a midnight blue t-shirt. He handed them to Sora and pushed him to the bathroom. Sora stumbled into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Sora placed the clothes on the sink and took off his t-shirt and pants. He unfolded the jeans and sighed as he noticed the pair that was picked out. He pulled on the semi-tight jeans with a little difficulty when it got to the hips. He then pulled on the grey shirt which was actually one of his tighter shirts. To complete the outfit he pulled on the midnight blue t-shirt. He walked out of the bathroom and heard a few whistles from the computer. Marluxia smiled at him.

"Well. That looks great." Marluxia stated.

"Nice!" Namine exclaimed.

"If only you still lived here and were available." Kairi whispered.

"Riku is going to like that outfit." Xion stated.

Sora turned to look at the clock and saw he only had ten minutes to finish getting ready. He hurried back into the bathroom after logging off and pushing Marluxia out of the room. He had just finished when the doorbell rang. He headed down to the hallway. He saw Demyx and Terra laughing at something.

"Hey. Where's Riku?" Sora asked.

"With Saix." Terra replied.

Sora headed to Saix's office and burst in. He saw Riku and Saix sitting across from each other. Saix stared coolly at Riku who stared back. They both looked over at Sora when he burst in.

"Hi Sora." Riku greeted.

"Hi Riku." Sora responded.

Sora took in Riku's outfit for the night. Riku wore blue jeans and a black t-shirt underneath a jean jacket. Sora couldn't help but stare at him. He heard Saix clear his throat and looked away blushing.

"I was just explaining the rules to Riku." Saix explained.

"Rules?" Sora asked confused.

"Yes. Like when you are to be home." Saix explained.

"I'll have him back before the designated time." Riku promised.

"Good. Also if anything happens to him." Saix left the warning hanging.

"I won't let anything happen to him." Riku promised again.

"Good." Saix stated.

"Let them get on their way Saix." Marluxia said walking in.

"Right get out of here you two." Saix ordered.

"Yes sir." Riku laughed.

"Bye." Sora said as he and Riku left.

They walked in silence to the restaurant. Sora was trying to think of something to say but couldn't. He felt something slip into his hand and he looked over to see what it was. Riku's hand had taken his hand in a hold. Sora blushed as he looked up to see Riku smiling at him.

"So I had plans for us to eat at a place called 7th heaven." Riku stated.

"Sounds nice." Sora replied.

"It's simple but it seems like a good place for a first date." Riku laughed.

"I bet you take all your first dates there." Sora muttered.

"Actually you'll be the first." Riku stated surprising Sora.

"Oh…" Sora muttered with a blush.

They finally arrived at the restaurant. Riku held the door open for Sora then led him to a booth. They sat down and waited for someone to come with menus. A waitress walked over and handed them their menus and left them to decide.

"So have you eaten here before?" Sora asked.

"Yeah with my friends." Riku replied.

"Well what do you recommend?" Sora asked.

"I normally get a club sandwich." Riku answered.

"Okay I think I'll get that." Sora stated.

"Alright then." Riku laughed.

The waitress returned and they gave her their order. They waited for a few minutes in silence. Sora looking anywhere but at Riku.

"You look very nice tonight Sora." Riku stated.

"Thank you…. You look nice also." Sora muttered.

"Thanks." Riku laughed.

The waitress brought them their food and they ate their meal in silence. Sora broke the silence and they talked about little things and started to get along as they ate. They stood and walked to the cash register. Sora started to pull his wallet out when Riku stopped him.

"I'm paying for it." Riku stated.

"Oh… Okay then." Sora stuttered putting his wallet away.

Riku paid for the tab then led Sora to the festival grounds. Sora was excited as they traveled on the tram to another district of Twilight Town. When they got off the tram he saw the pathways were lit with lantern balloons. They walked down the lighted path and started to look at all the games and stores.

Sora tried a catch the fish game and caught one. Riku tried the strongest game. He sung the hammer hard and it hit the bell at the top. Riku picked out a stuffed moogle and handed it to Sora. Sora blushed as he took it with thanks.

"This is so much fun." Sora replied.

'"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Riku laughed.

"Mhm. So what else are we doing?" Sora asked.

"Well there going to be doing fireworks in a few." Riku replied.

"Cool where?" Sora asked.

"Sunset Hill is the best place to watch." Riku said.

"Led the way." Sora laughed.

Riku took Sora's hand in his and led him to the hill. Sora blushed at this but couldn't help but smile. They reached the hill and saw only a few people there. Riku led him to a nice patch of grass and sat them both down. It didn't take long for the show to start. Sora watched in awe as the sky lit up. They sat there enjoying each other's company and watching the show. Sora unconsciously leaned into Riku who in turn wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulder. Sora blushed when he realized this but then just snuggled in further.

The show ended after an hour and Riku helped Sora up and led him back to the tram. Riku took his jacket off when he saw Sora shiver from the cold. Sora blushed when he felt the jacket being draped over his shoulders but said a thank you.

They arrived back at Sora's house a few minutes before 11. Riku walked Sora to the door. They stood there awkwardly.

"Well good night Sora." Riku said.

"Night Riku." Sora replied.

Riku turned away to head home. He was almost to the gates when he was stopped.

"Riku wait!" Sora called.

Riku turned around to see Sora running to him. Sora leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before he ran inside the house. Riku smiled happily and left mansion grounds.

"Welcome home." Marluxia said as Sora leaned against the door.

"Hi. You haven't been waiting up for me have you?" Sora asked.

"Not really. I just wanted to make sure you got home safely." Marluxia answered.

"Well I did." Sora stated.

"Did you enjoy the festival?" Marluxia asked.

"Yeah it was really fun." Sora stated with a smile.

"Well that's good. Now off to bed with you." Marluxia ordered playfully.

"Right." Sora laughed.

Sora was halfway up the stairs when he was stopped by Marluxia.

"Sora do you want to come to the flower shop tomorrow and help me out?" Marluxia asked.

"Sure thing." Sora stated before continuing to his room.

Sora changed into his pajamas and put the fish into a water bowl. He then fell onto the bed with a contented sigh. He turned onto his back and stared at the window.

"Why did I kiss him…" He muttered.

'He is really nice though' Sora thought.

Sora rolled over and fell asleep his thoughts filled with Riku.

**~End Chapter 6~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update.**

**Reviewers Corner:**

**Nekotsubasa: Yes Saix is a closet sweet heart. Yes they are finally together lets just hope they stay together. I don't think fan clubs are fun for Sora.**

**Gussie: thanks for the review. Yeah poor Sora being an outcast.**

**Zeni S. Master: Thanks for your review. Yes wait will the brothers do when they find out (*shivers at the thought*).**

**Dance of Flame: I don't know why it reminded you of Ouran High School Host Club… but interesting thought thanks for pointing it out. Thanks for your review.**

**Your Alien: Yes poor Sora. (Sora: AWW THANKS FOR SAYING YOU'LL START MY FANCLUB!). **

**angelsupreme34: It took me a while of Riku's deal.**

**becca670: Thanks for the review.**

**Rukeya: thanks for the review!**

**So next chapter will be interesting. **

**I apologize to Sora in advance. **

**Sora: Now I'm afraid… She enjoys torturing me at times!**


	8. Scarred for Life

**Hey I hope you all liked the last chapter. Well sorry its taken me so long to update I've been having a bit of writers block. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts.**

**~Scarred for Life~**

Sora awoke early the next morning and just sat in bed thinking of the night before. He got out of bed and went to go get ready for the long day ahead. He fed the goldfish he got from the date before getting dressed. He pulled on a white dress shirt and black dress pants. He headed down to the dining room.

Sora saw Marluxia up and eating breakfast at the table when he arrived. He wore a white dress shirt and tan jeans. He motioned for Sora to sit across from him. Sora ate his breakfast quickly because he knew they had to get to the shop. Once they both finished their breakfast they left the mansion. It was still early when they exited the woods. Nobody but them were out in the streets at the time. No trams ran this early so they took the waterway to Sunset Terrace. The waterway was made up of various walkways that connected the districts of twilight town.

When they exited the tunnel, Marluxia led him to a medium sized shop. Marluxia unlocked the door and held it open for Sora to enter. Marluxia entered after Sora, turned on the light and relocked the front door. The Amarante flower shop was medium sized and well lit. The inside smelled of mixed flower fragrant. Sora looked at a few flowers being able to name some: carnations, roses, lilies, and irises to name a few. He looked at one flower that was a yellow iris. He had thought irises were only purple.

"That's a Flower-De-Luce." Marluxia said.

"Flower-De-Luce?" Sora asked confused.

"Yes. They come in white and yellow. There also known as Florentine iris or wild iris." Marluxia explained.

"Flowers have various types and names. Lily, Lily of the Valley, Madonna lily for instance." Marluxia pointed to each one, as he continued.

"Okay." Sora said listening.

"Also each flower has a meaning." Marluxia stated.

"Meaning?" Sora asked.

"Yes. Roses have tons of meanings." Marluxia stated.

"They do?" Sora asked confused.

"Flowers themselves have several meanings, but those that have different colors have different meanings for a certain color." Marluxia explained.

"Oh…" Sora muttered confused and totally lost.

"Don't worry about it. You'll learn." Marluxia laughed.

They soon got to work preparing for the day. Marluxia had Sora open the front door and put a few of the flowers outside for viewing. Marluxia pulled hoses out so they could water the flowers when needed. He then showed Sora how to arrange flowers to look more appealing to the customers.

"Why did you ask me for help?" Sora asked.

"Well you're always helping me at the greenhouse at home." Marluxia stated.

"Don't you normally have a co-worker?" Sora asked.

"Aerith will be coming in later. Her dad's in town for a meeting and wanted to meet Zack. This was the only time they could meet." Marluxia explained.

"Aerith?" Sora asked.

"Yeah Zack's girlfriend. You'll meet her soon. She wanted Zack to meet her dad before she meets us." Marluxia explained.

"How'd she and Zack meet?" Sora asked.

"Well she started working here when she moved her for college." Marluxia started.

"And Zack came by one day to drop something I had forgotten off and I believe it was love at first site." Marluxia continued with a laugh.

The two got back to work as customers started to come in. Sora wasn't surprised to see that most of the customers were female. What surprised them was that some of them just stood around trying to get Marluxia's attention. He was not surprised to see what looked like members from the Marigold fan club. A few of the girls shot him looks as they walked past.

"Who do we have here?" a familiar female voice asked from behind Sora.

Sora turned to see Camille standing there looking at him. Sora gave her a slight nod before helping some other girls their decisions.

"Tell me what flower goes well for the intruder?" Camille asked on of her lackeys.

"Are you looking for a flower that fits that? If you are you should look at the Venus Fly Traps." Sora offered.

"No I was talking about a flower for you." Camille stated harshly.

"Oh well I really wouldn't know then." Sora stated.

"Oh I know. He's not a flower." Camille's lackey said.

"What is he?" Camille asked with a laugh.

"A weed." The lackey replied.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" The customer, Sora was helping exclaimed.

"Well we have what we came for. We'll see you at school faker." Camille said as she walked away.

Sora finished with the customers he was helping before he finally got a chance to sit down. The shop had finally calmed down for a few at least. Marluxia came over and sat down next to him.

"So who was that girl?" Marluxia asked.

"Camille Pink." Sora answered.

"What fan club is she from?" Marluxia asked.

"Primrose fan club." Sora mumbled.

"So what did they mean by calling u an intruder and a faker?" Marluxia asked.

"Nothing…" Sora muttered.

"Sora." Marluxia said sternly.

Sora looked Marluxia in the eye and gulped when he saw he was dead serious. Sora was thinking over what would happen if he told the truth, and if he could get away with a lie. Luckily he wouldn't find out because Aerith walked in that exact minute. Sora looked at her closely. She had brown hair same color as his braided into a braid that was put into a ponytail, her bangs slightly covered her greenish-blue eyes. She wore a simple pink spring dress.

"Hey Marluxia." Aerith greeted.

"Aerith…." Marluxia sighed as his chance to get Sora to talk had slipped away.

"You must be Sora." Aerith said as she walked over.

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you Aerith." Sora greeted.

"I'm so sorry you had to take my place." Aerith apologized.

"It's okay I didn't mind. I enjoy working with flowers." Sora said.

"You're defiantly an Amarante." Aerith laughed.

"You think so?" Sora asked slightly surprised.

"Of course I would never lie about something like this." Aerith stated sincerely.

"Oh well since you're here I guess that means I can go. Right Marluxia?" Sora asked.

"Yes but I expect to finish this conversation later." Marluxia stated.

"Right…" Sora muttered before running out.

Sora decided to take the waterway to get home so he didn't have worry about the tram. When he entered the mansion he noticed it was very quiet.

'I wonder if everyone is out.' Sora thought.

'I'm going to go see if Saix is in his office.' Sora decided.

Sora started for Saix's office. He tried to move as quietly as possible so as not to disturb anyone who wants peace and quiet. He reached the door to Saix's office and knocked softly. He waited for a response and when he didn't get one he started to worry.

'Should I just go in?' Sora thought.

'Well if he's not in I won't get in trouble for going in...' Sora decided.

He grasped the doorknob and turned it making sure to open the door as quietly as possible. What he saw inside the office shocked him. He froze as he watched the scene that was before him petrified in fear.

Saix was laid over his desk on his stomach completely naked, his eyes closed tightly shut and he looked to be struggling not to make a sound. Behind him was a silver haired male who was also completely naked. The man was thrusting into Saix with heavy grunts. Saix gripped onto the edge of the desk as he was pushed back and forth with each thrust the man took.

"Why are you being so quiet love?" The man said in a husky grunt filled voice.

"I don't want the others hearing." Saix managed to say without moaning.

"Well I want to hear your voice." The man laughed huskily.

Sora was still frozen watching the scene when someone wrapped an arm around his waist and covered his eyes. The person pulled Sora out of the entrance to the office and quietly closed the door. The person then pulled him down the hall till they were in the entrance hall, where the person made him sit down. The person kneeled in front of him and put their hands on his shoulders.

"Sora? Are you okay?" The person asked.

Sora looked up into the concern filled blue eyes he had. Zack kneeled in front of him looking.

"Zack?" Sora asked.

"Yep. Glad I got you out of there in time." Zack laughed.

"I… I didn't mean to walk in on something like that." Sora stated.

"I know. I told him he should lock his door because you didn't know." Zack muttered.

"So Saix is…." Sora started.

"Gay?" Zack asked.

"Yeah…" Sora muttered.

"Yeah. Well now you know to be careful." Zack said.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get that out of my head." Sora stated.

"Go do something to take your mind off it." Zack suggested.

"Yeah! Demyx said he'd teach me to play the guitar! I'll go see if he can right now." Sora said excitedly.

"Alright have fun." Zack said as Sora started up the stairs.

Sora ran up the stairs and to Demyx's room. He stopped outside the door to catch his breath. He opened it just as he heard Zack yell out from the first floor.

"SORA WAIT!" Zack's voice called.

"Demyx!" Sora said as he opened the door.

Sora froze in shock at the scene before him. Demyx was laid out on his back on the bed, his head thrown back as he moaned out. He was completely naked as was the silver haired guy at his waist. Said guy currently had Demyx's manhood in his mouth. The guy pulled his mouth away from Demyx's manhood and turned his head to stare wide-eyed at Sora. Demyx opened his lust filled eyes and looked at the guy.

"Zexy why did you stop?" Demyx asked lustfully.

All the guy could do was stare in Sora's direction. Sora stared back frozen in place. Demyx turned his gaze to where the guy's gaze was. Demyx flushed red and he jerked up effectively throwing the silver haired youth off the bed to cover himself up with. Sora began to back away into the hallway.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Sora yelled as he closed the door with a slam.

Sora stood in the hall for a few seconds before he took of down the hall to his room. He ran past Zack who was hurrying to Demyx's room. When he reached his room he slammed the door shut and locked it behind him. He then fall on his bed and screamed into the pillow. He heard Zack pounding on his bedroom door begging him to come out or at least let him in.

"GO AWAY! I'M FINE!" Sora yelled out.

"Sora! Let me in!" Zack pleaded.

"NO!" Sora yelled again.

"What happened Zachary?" Saix's cool voice came through the door.

Sora's blushing face increased ten-fold when he hear his eldest brother's voice. He buried his face deeper into the pillow and squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he let out another muffled scream. He listened as his brothers turned and walked away. He sat up and looked at the door. He then pulled his knees into his chest and buried his head in them.

'What do I do now?' Sora thought.

'I can't believe I walked in on both Saix and Demyx!' Sora exclaimed in his thoughts.

'How am I going to face them at dinner…?' Sora thoughts continued.

'What if their boyfriends stay for dinner?' Sora exclaimed again.

Sora stayed cooped up in his room for the hours that remained till dinner. He heard someone approach his door and his head shot up.

"Sora? Please come down to dinner." Ventus' voice said from the other side.

"Are um… they there?" Sora asked nervously.

"They?" Ventus asked confused.

"Saix's… and Demyx's…." Sora started nervously.

"Xemnas and Zexion left a while ago." Ventus stated.

"Are they mad?" Sora asked.

"I don't think Xemnas and Zexion are." Ventus assured.

"I don't mean them." Sora stated.

"They don't seem mad." Ventus stated.

"Alright I'll come down." Sora said as he moved to the door.

As soon as He saw Ventus once his door was open Sora clung onto him as they walked down to the dining room. Ventus gave him a reassuring look.

"You don't have to cling." Ventus said.

"I know. But if they yell I can just hide behind you." Sora stated truthfully.

"Gee thanks let me take the brunt of their anger if they are mad." Ventus laughed.

"Sorry…" Sora muttered.

"It's okay…" Ventus reassured.

They soon arrived at the dining room. Ventus walked in easily and finally managed to pry Sora off his arm. Sora looked at the table as they walked over to it. Demyx was looking down at the table and Saix had his head bowed as if in thought. Marluxia smiled at him in apology as did Zack. Terra looked like he was between laughing and looking serious. Roxas looked like he was ready to strangle Terra. Cloud was resisting the urge to strangle Terra. Sora and Ventus took their seats at the table.

Dinner was a quiet affair that night. Nobody seemed to want to talk or knew what to say. Finally Sora got the courage to break the silence.

"I'm sorry!" He spit out.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Marluxia stated.

"It's our fault. I should have locked the door." Demyx said.

"Zack told me about earlier. I should have taken his advice and locked my office door as well." Saix stated.

"I shouldn't have burst in like that Demyx." Sora stated.

"It's okay." Demyx laughed.

The whole family laughed nervously. Sora looked over at all of his family members.

"I was wondering…" Sora started.

"Yes?" Marluxia asked.

"Besides Roxas, Xemnas, and Demyx is anyone else gay?" Sora asked.

"…" Cloud kept quiet at the question.

"I have a girlfriend." Terra answered.

"You already met Aerith." Zack stated.

"I'm straight." Ventus stated.

"I'm seeing a female also." Marluxia answered.

"And I won't walk in on any of you?" Sora asked.

"Nope." Marluxia and Zack agreed.

"I'll give you fair warning." Terra joked.

"You even think about having sex at your age with aqua and I'll kill you." Saix threatened with a growl.

"Right… I was just joking…" Terra said a bit scared.

Sora laughed as he watched his family go on. He felt less nervous but he was still wondering about Cloud's response to his question. He looked at Cloud and Cloud stared back.

**~End Chapter 7~**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was mean to Sora wasn't I? **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Gussie: Thanks for another review. Yep they got to the date. I decided not to be have anyone be mean to Sora last chapter. **

**Nekotsubasa: Well Sora is just plain innocent so of course he would blush a lot. Yes Saix and Marluxia are sweet. And see Riku isn't just a pervert.**

**Becca670: Aww thanks for such a great review. I'm not sure how many chapters it will go. I'll let you in on a secret though. There will be a sequel. **

**Angelsupreme34: Thanks for the review glad you like the story.**

**Wannabe kairi: If your asking if Sora's brothers know he exists yes they do. If your asking about if they know about the fan clubs and Mika they do not.**

**Please review!**


	9. Brothers and Fan Clubs

**HEY! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've needed to improve my Chemistry grades lately. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts.**

**~The Brothers and Fan Girls~**

Ventus glanced at Sora for the fifth time since lunch had started. He also glanced over too where the Amarante fan club sat. A few of the girls indiscreetly glared in Sora's direction while others sent Ventus and his siblings flirtatious looks. He rolled his eyes slightly as he returned his attention to Aqua and Terra.

"What's going on?" Aqua asked slightly annoyed with the two siblings.

"Fan clubs." Terra stated as he ate.

"Never caused you to act this way before." Aqua stated.

"It's Sora." Ventus answered.

"What about him?" Aqua asked.

"Look at the fan clubs and tell me who their glaring at." Terra said.

Ventus watched as their blue haired friend turned to look in the direction of the fan clubs. After a few minutes she turned back to the two.

"Sora?" She asked.

"Yep." Terra answered.

"I wonder why they would glare at him…." Ventus stated.

"Everybody figured he's have a fan club in no time." Terra finished.

"Well…" Aqua started.

"Do you know something?" Terra demanded of her.

"I might." Aqua said thinking.

"Spill!" Terra demanded.

Aqua glared at him and he seemed to shrink in his seat. She then looked like she was lost in deep thought. She looked at the two after a while.

"Well I've heard several things said." Aqua stated.  
"Like?" Ventus asked concerned.

"Mostly how he isn't you real brother." Aqua said.

"He's our real brother!" Terra stated loudly.

"Its quiet obvious were all related." Ventus added.

"I know but your fan club doesn't see the similarity." Aqua stated.

"What is he to them?" Terra asked annoyed.

"To them he's someone who is only after your money." Aqua answered.

"He knew nothing about us until we asked for him to come." Terra cried.

"They obviously don't buy that." Aqua stated.

"If we hadn't acted fast our uncles would have taken him." Ventus murmured.

Aqua looked like she was going to ask but seeing the brother's sour looks she opted not to. She remembered them telling her their uncles had caused a huge fuss after their mother left with Sora. It was then after that they decided that the brothers and Sora would be reunited. They never told her all the details but she knew it had to do with their uncles and Sora.

"Anything else?" Terra asked.

"I overheard one talking about using Sora to get to Roxas." Aqua admitted.

"When!" Terra demanded.

"It already happened! Riku stopped it." Aqua stated while glaring at Terra.

Aqua watched the two as they grew concerned, Ventus, and angry, Terra. They were defiantly overprotective of their youngest brother. She knew Demyx and Roxas were equally overprotective of Sora.

"Though I did stop by the slower shop the other day." Aqua said.

"So?" Terra asked confused.

"I saw Sora working." Aqua answered.

"Did anything happen?" Ventus asked.

"Well a couple of girls were taken by him." Aqua said.

"Really?" Ventus asked.

"Mhm. Girls who go here but aren't part of the Amarante fan club." Aqua stated.

"What else?" Terra asked.

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked confused.

"Something else happened." Terra said.

"Camille appeared and decided to bother Sora." Aqua said.

"We need to do something." Ventus said.

"I know but what?" Terra asked.

"I'm guessing since you didn't know Sora hadn't told you." Aqua stated.

"He didn't tell us anything." Terra admitted.

"I'm not surprised." Ventus muttered.

"Huh?" Aqua asked lost.

"Sora had a bad experience this weekend." Ventus stated.

"And he's been avoiding most of us." Terra added.

"What happened?" Aqua asked curiously.

"He walked in on Saix and Xemnas having sex." Terra said.

"And Zexion giving Demyx a blow job." Ventus added.

Aqua blushed faintly as images entered her mind. She took a quick drink and a deep breath as she stopped blushing.

"Poor guy." She said.

"He's kind of afraid Saix and Demyx are made at him." Terra stated.

"And he's afraid he'll walk in on the rest of us." Ventus added.

"I feel sorry for him. So what's the plan?"Aqua asked.

She knew the brothers would be coming up with a plan to help Sora. She wanted in on the plan. Aqua was bothered by the fan clubs when she and Terra first got together. She wanted to keep them away from Sora if they had hurtful intentions. She looked back at where Sora was eating lunch with Riku. She thought they made a cute pair.

"Here's the plan…." Ventus said.

**~Later That Day~**

Aqua and Xion sat outside the fan club's meeting room. The fan club always met with all the groups together then they split into the separate groups. Ventus and Terra had gotten their brothers to come to school when the main fan club meeting started.

Ventus and Terra had asked Aqua to convince Riku to take Sora on a date. He didn't need much convincing. Though he was surprised the brothers were okay with it. Xion's job was to get Sora to agree, he also didn't need much convincing. So the two were now on a date doing who knows what.

Aqua and Xion looked up as the fan girls headed to their respective fan club rooms. Camellia glared at them but otherwise ignored them. Aqua smiled at the members of the carnation fan club as they glared at her.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Xion asked as the girls disappeared.

"I don't know but it'll be funny." Aqua said.

The two girls sat there in silence for a few.

"Want to follow Sora and Riku?" Aqua asked.

"Sure." Xion agreed.

The two girls got up and left the building to look for the two boys.

**~Gardenia Fan Club~**

Ventus sat at one of the desks reading a book when he heard the girls approach. He placed his bookmark in his book and set it down. He stood and faced the door as it opened. The first few girls entered and froze as they saw Ventus. The girls all looked shocked as their eyes fell on Ventus.

"Hello." Ventus greeted with a smile.

"Ventus-Sama!" A few of the girls cried.

"Please sit down. I have something I wish to discuss with you." Ventus said while gesturing to the seats.

The girls hurried to the seats. They then turned all of their attention and Ventus. Ventus sweat dropped at this.

"Yes Ventus-Sama?" One of the girls asked.

"It's about my little brother, Sora." Ventus started.

The girls looked uneasily between each other as Ventus said this.

**~Azalea fan club~**

"It's about my bro, Sora." Demyx started.

He watched as the girls looked between each other uneasily as he said this.

"What about him?" One girl asked after a while.

"Well I heard some rumors about him." Demyx said.

"Rumors?" The girl asked.

"Yes and they all seem to have started in the same place." Demyx continued.

The girls stayed quiet as Demyx spoke. They were frozen in fear and shock.

**~Carnation fan club~**

"They all seemed to have started from the same source." Terra stated.

He stared the girls down as they stayed quiet. Most shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Do you guys have any ideas?" Terra asked.

"No Terra-Sama." A few were brave enough to say.

"I think you're lying." Terra stated a bit coldly.

"We wouldn't lie to you!" A few girls cried.

"I heard you and the other fan clubs started the rumors." Terra stated.

The girls stiffened and their faces told Terra everything he needed to know.

**~Iris fan club~**

"I heard you and the other fan clubs spread those rumors." Cloud said quietly.

All the girls stiffened as he spoke.

"Tell me all the rumors." Cloud said.

"He isn't your brother." One girl spoke.

"He's impersonating your brother to get money." Another said.

"He's just a charity case." A third spoke.

Cloud stared at them all coolly. He contemplated what to say.

"Why?" He asked.

**~Hibiscus fan club~**

"Why?" Zack asked.

"He looks nothing like you!" One cried.

"He doesn't stand out like you and the others." Another said.

"So? If you go by hair color we don't look alike." Zack said.

"Exactly!" A few girls cried.

"Well Saix and Marluxia's hair colors came from our grandparents. Our father had brown hair and our mother blonde." Zack stated.

"We all have two traits that we share." Zack stated.

"What?" One girl asked.

"Our spiky hair and blue eyes, though different shades." Zack explained.

"I want you to tell me why you think he isn't our brother." Zack added.

"He didn't live with you until now." One girl asked.

**~Marigold fan club~**

"He hasn't lived with you until now." Someone stated.

Marluxia looked over the girls upset at them. He was trying to find a way to be nice but stern with the girls.

"That's due to family issues." He answered.

"Huh?" One girl asked.

"Something happened in our family that caused us to be separated." Marluxia stated with a faraway look.

"What happened?" Another girl asked.

**~Goldenrod fan club~**

"What happened?" A girl asked.

"Our mom and dad divorced. Our mom took Sora and left." Roxas stated.

"Oh…" One girl whispered.

"Our mother died and Sora had no more relatives on her side to take him in." Roxas added.

"How sad!" Some girls cried.

"How kind!" Others stated.

"We had hoped he'd fit in but you just assumed things." Roxas stated coolly.

"You went so far as to try and use him to get to me." Roxas continued.

The girls looked shocked and looked between each other. Mika kept her head down quietly.

"I understand if you don't get along but if you hate him because of us or you try and use him…." Roxas started.

"I'll never forgive you!" Roxas concluded angrily.

**~Primrose fan club~**

"I won't be lenient if you continue." Saix stated quietly.

Camille and the others stared at him slightly scared.

"Sora is my brother by blood and I won't tolerate him being treated unkindly." Saix stated.

"But he's not like you!" Camille cried.

"Good. We don't need another person like me running around." Saix stated.

"Huh?" Camille asked.

"It's good Sora isn't like any of us. I have enough trouble with the others. I don't need a copy of them running around." Saix said with a throaty chuckle.

"Still! I won't accept him!" Camille snapped.

"Sorry to hear that." Saix growled.

Camille flinched backwards, she looked slightly scared.

"I thought you were ice." She whispered.

"I am to people who earn it." Saix growled.

"You treat others differently than your brothers." Camille stated.

"Ever since the day my mother left and my uncles took actions into their own hands I changed my outlook on people and my attitude." Saix whispered softly only a few caught it.

"What?" Camille asked confused.

"Either leave Sora alone or accept him." Saix stated.

"And if we don't? You can't do anything." Camille stated.

"You don't and your future once you finish school won't be good." Saix stated as he left the room.

**~Home~**

"I'll see you tomorrow Riku." Sora said as they stood outside the manor.

"Yep." Riku said.

"Thanks." Sora whispered.

"You're welcome. Will you be on tonight?" Riku asked.

"I'll try." Sora stated.

"Good." Riku stated.

"Good night." Sora said.

"Night." Riku said.

He leaned in and kissed Sora lightly on the cheek. Sora blushed heavily at this and shivered when Riku whispered in his ear.

"I love you Ra." He whispered as he pulled away.

Riku then walked down the path and closed the fate behind him. He turned to look back at Sora and gave him a wave and a smile as he left.

Sora turned and went inside. He noticed how quiet it was and headed to the sitting room. He peaked in and saw all his brothers sitting inside.

"I'm afraid they might start to move." Marluxia stated.

"Were ready for them now." Zack growled.

"What if the results the same?" Roxas muttered.

Sora watched as his brother looked down sadly. He wanted to know what was going on but knew it wasn't his business. Sora turned and headed to the front door. He pretended to just get home.

"I'm Home!" He called.

He put his shoes up as Marluxia walked in.

"Welcome home." Marluxia greeted.

"Where are the others?" Sora asked.

"We're discussing some family business in the sitting room." Marluxia stated.

"Oh? Can I help?" Sora asked hopeful.

"Don't you worry about it. It's our problem not yours." Marluxia said.

"Oh… Okay." Sora said as he headed up.

"Did you eat?" Marluxia called after.

"Yeah Riku took me out." Sora called back.

Sora walked into his room and sat down on his bed upset.

'Family business that's not my business?' Sora thought.

'Is it something that happened before I came or is it because of me?' He thought.

'Do they not trust me?' He added.

"No. They do care. It was probably a problem that happened before I arrived so they figured I would be confused. That's why Marluxia said that." Sora decided.

He got up and logged onto his computer. He logged into yahoo messenger. He looked over to see who else was on and noticed that Riku was on.

_Keyblademaster: Hey._

_DarkorLight: Glad you're on._

_Keyblademaster: Same. So what's up?_

_DarkorLight: Not much. Missing you._

_Keyblademaster: *blushes*_

_DarkorLight: Haha._

_DarkorLight: You busy Saturday?_

_Keyblademaster: No. Why?_

_DarkorLight: Want to hang out? I could come over and we could watch a movie or go out and see one._

_DarkorLight: Depend on if your brothers are there._

_Keyblademaster: fine with me. But just watching movies._

_DarkorLight: What else might I want?_

_Keybladmaster: Riku…._

_DarkorLight: Okay, Okay! Just movies._

_Keyblademaster: Good night._

_DarkorLight: Night._

_DarkorLight: [Signed Out]_

Sora logged off and got into bed and fell fast asleep.

**~End chapter 8~**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Alright this will be my last update till the end of June because I'm going to my aunt's for the summer and they have no internet access. I will work on the next few chapters though!**

**Reviewers Corner:**

**Zeni S. Master: Yep poor Sora. Hmm who haven't I had him walk in on? Well that's for later.**

**Kaidou: thanks for the review.**

**Rina Kotone: The polling is over sorry. But thanks for reviewing.**

**Kotone-Chan: I'm sorry Larxene won Marluxia fair and square.**

**Nekotsubasa: Yep he could. There is Cleon in this story. (Hint.)**

**Arrowshot: I feel bad for him too. I'm sorry it took me so long to update!**

**HowltheWolf: Aww thanks for the review. Hope you like future ones.**

**Kitsune Demon Girl: I'll try to update soon.**

**Yuki: Thanks for the awesome review. I'm sorry this update wasn't as quick but I've been having trouble in school so that's why. Sadly next update won't be for a month (unless I finish the chapter before Friday).**

**Gussie: Thanks for the review!**

**Soul of the Chibi Kitsune: Thanks so much for the compliment! I'm happy you enjoy my writing style and creativity. I'm also glad you find this interesting.**

**TiggerMusica: Sora is a bluebell? Hmm… very interesting. Thank you for giving me an idea. What do you say to a poll about which flower he should be?**

**Doomungus: Thanks for the review. Sorry Larxene beat Vexen to Marluxia's heart.**

**Please review!**


	10. Poor Sora, Poor Riku

**I hope you all liked the last chapter! I'm back from my aunt's, which means I can update. I hope you'll like this chapter as much as the last.**

**POP QUIZ!:**

**When I wrote the last chapter's rough draft I left out one of Sora's brothers talking to the Fan clubs. Which brother do you think I left out?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts.**

**~Poor Sora, Poor Riku~**

Sora watched his brothers as they got ready to leave. He was lucky enough that all of his brothers were going to be gone that night. Saix had a business party to attend for work. Marluxia had taken the night shift at the Flower shop. Cloud and Zack had a study group that night. Terra was going on a date with Aqua. Demyx was at band practice. Roxas was meeting Axel, and Ventus was studying with Xion.

Sora watched as each of his brothers left. The only two left were Saix and Marluxia. Sora sat in the living room with his two oldest brothers. They were waiting for Riku to arrive. Sora sighed as he watched his two brothers. Marluxia was going over inventory for the shop while Saix was sitting watching the time.

Sora jumped slightly when he heard the door bell ring. He rose to answer the door but Saix had beaten him to it. He sat back down as Marluxia rose from his seat. They looked at the doorway as Saix walked back in followed by Riku.

"Hello Sora." Riku greeted.

"Hi." Sora replied.

"It's nice to see you again Marluxia." Riku said as Marluxia walked over.

"Same to you, Riku." Marluxia replied.

"So you two are leaving now right?" Sora asked.

"Not yet." Saix stated.

Marluxia took a seat next to Sora on the couch, as Saix and Riku sat in the arm chairs across from each other. Riku stared at Saix as he waited politely for Saix to continue.

"You and Sora are going to be here alone." Saix said.

"Yes sir." Riku replied.

"I'm trust that nothing is going to happen?" Saix asked.

"Were just going to watch a movie or two, sir." Riku replied.

"Good. If I, or any of my brothers, come home and catch you doing something to Sora…" Saix let the threat hang.

"I understand, sir." Riku replied.

"Good." Saix said curtly as he stood.

"We're going now Sora." Marluxia said as he stood as well.

"Alright. I hope you two have a good night." Sora replied.

"Same to you two." Marluxia said as he and Saix left the room.

Sora and Riku remained seated till the heard the two walk out the front door. They remained quiet for a few minutes in case they came back in. After five minutes had passed Sora looked over at Riku.

"Sorry about that." Sora said with a laugh.

"It's okay. It's nice to have brothers worry about you." Riku replied.

"I guess." Sora said.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Riku asked.

"I don't know. Why don't we look?" Sora suggested.

They looked through the movies that were in the living room but found none that seemed interesting to watch. After searching through Sora's movies they sat in the living with a sigh.

"None of the movies seem right." Riku sighed.

"Well… Cloud has a nice movie collection. He said I could choose one from there." Sora remembered.

"Alright let's go look!" Riku said as they stood.

Sora led the way to Cloud's bedroom. He had only been in the room once or twice before. Cloud's room was pretty bare. He had his desk, bed, and dresser. Lining the walls were shelves for books or important things to Cloud. A shelf sat next to Cloud's T.V. and it was full of movies.

Riku began to look through the movies. He pulled some out but put them right back. Sora pointed out a few to Riku but they decided against it. As Riku pulled a movie out a blank case fell off the shelf. Riku picked it up and looked at the DVD inside. He looked for the DVD's title but didn't find one.

"What about this one?" Riku asked handing Sora the case.

"There's no title." Sora stated.

"Yeah but it does seem interesting." Riku replied.

"I guess…" Sora mumbled.

"Well let's just try it." Riku said.

"Fine." Sora agreed.

The two of them headed back downstairs. Sora went to go make some popcorn as Riku got the T.V. ready. Sora walked back in and set the popcorn on the coffee table as Riku started the movie. Sora felt Riku's arm wrap around his shoulder so that they were cuddling.

The screen was black for a few before a picture came on. Sora watched confused as the picture was of a bedroom. His eyes widened as he watched Cloud walk into the line of shot. Cloud looked nervous as he was joined by a guy with shoulder length brown hair. The guy walked over to Cloud and put his hands on Cloud's shoulders.

"Leon… I don't really want to do this." Cloud mumbled.

"Look we're just going to try this once. If you don't like this after we're done we'll never do it again." Leon said.

"What gave you the idea of recording this?" Cloud asked as Leon pulled him into an embrace.

"My dad was joking saying might make it more interesting." Leon stated.

Cloud was about to say something when Leon silenced him with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around Leon's shoulders as he kissed him back passionately. Sora looked over at Riku who seemed to be engrossed in the movie.

"Umm… Riku… Can we turn it off?" Sora asked.

"Let's continue watching it for now." Riku said.

"Fine…" Sora mumbled.

Sora turned his attention back to the movie as he shifted uncomfortably.

**~Movie~**

Cloud and Leon continued their make out session as they began to undress each other. Cloud pushed Leon's jacket off as Leon began to unzip Cloud's shirt. Cloud moaned as Leon caressed his nipples. Leon licked Clouds neck and nipped at the spot between his shoulder and neck. Cloud moaned as Leon tweaked and caressed his nipples.

Cloud pulled Leon's t-shirt over his head as he locked their lips together. Leon started to massage the bulge that had begun to form. Leon unbuttoned and unzipped Cloud's pants as he stuck his hand inside them. He began massage Cloud's length as Cloud's legs buckled. He caught cloud and sat them both down on the bed. He helped remove Cloud of his pants then removed his own.

Leon stroked Cloud's length as Cloud's hand reached out and grasped his own. He kissed Cloud again as they stroked each other's growing arousals. Cloud pulled away from the kiss and began to kiss his way down Leon's chest. As he approached Leon's dick he was pulled back up.

"I want to try something else." Leon said.

Cloud allowed Leon to pull him up onto the bed. He watched as Leon lay back on the bed. Leon turned Cloud around so that Cloud's legs straddle Leon's shoulders. This position placed Cloud's length right at Leon's mouth and Leon's length right in front of Cloud's.

Cloud took Leon's length into his mouth as Leon did the same to him. Leon licked Cloud's length and massaged his balls. Cloud took Leon's cock deep into his throat as he moaned around it. Cloud gasp as he felt a finger push into his entrance. He continued to bob his head up and down on Leon's cock.

Leon continued to tease, pleasure, and prepare Cloud. He smirked as he felt Cloud continuously moan around him. He felt Cloud's cock begin to pulsate as Cloud reached his climax. Cloud moaned as he released his seed into Leon's mouth. As Cloud moaned around the length he was sucking it sent Leon over the edge. Cloud tried to drink down as much of Leon's seed as possible.

Leon pulled Cloud off and into a kiss after he released. He still had a little of Cloud's cum left as he shared a kiss with Cloud. Cloud moaned as his and Leon's seeds mixed together as they kissed. He arched as Leon inserted his fingers into Cloud's hole again. Leon began to lick his way down to Cloud's nipples. He took one nipple into his mouth as he thrust his fingers in and out of Cloud's entrance.

Cloud wrapped his arms around Leon's shoulders as he arched and moaned at the pleasure. He unconsciously began to thrust back onto Leon's fingers as he became more aroused. Leon pulled away from Cloud's abused nipples and pulled his fingers out of Cloud's hole. He leaned back against the pillows as Cloud moved backwards.

Cloud squatted over Leon's cock as Leon's hands held his hips gently. He turned to look at the camera before lowering himself down onto Leon. He gasped as he felt Leon's length fill his hole. Leon waited for Cloud to adjust before he began to move Cloud up and down. Once Cloud got used to the speed he began to lower and lift himself off of Leon's cock. He began to hurry up as Leon stared up at him.

Leon stared into Cloud's lust filled eyes. The intense look that Leon gave him made Cloud blush and he closed his eyes. He moaned as Leon wrapped a hand around his growing length. Cloud thrust his hips forward as he rode Leon's length. Leon stroked Cloud's length in time with Cloud's thrusts. He hurried his pace as he felt Cloud pulsate in his hand. Cloud came with a yell as Leon quickened his strokes. As Cloud released he clenched his muscles around Leon's cock as he rode it. This sent Leon over the edge.

Leon cried out as he released his seed deep inside of Cloud. He sat up as Cloud came down from his climax. Cloud leaned against Leon as he calmed down. Leon kissed Cloud on the lips as he moved Cloud off of his softening length.

Leon laid Cloud down on the bed and covered him up. Cloud stayed awake as Leon got off the bed. Leon walked over to the camera nude and he reached to turn it off. The screen went black after that.

**~Living room~**

Sora stared at the T.V. in shock as the screen went black. He couldn't believe that he had just watched Cloud's homemade sex tape. He looked over to Riku as he heard a gasp. He blushed as he saw Riku massaging himself through his pants. He couldn't turn his eyes away as he felt himself start to grow aroused. Tried to readjust as Riku turned his lust clouded eyes onto him.

He gasped as Riku's hand reached over and stroked his growing problem through his clothes. He grabbed onto Riku's wrist and tried to pull it away. Riku pulled Sora close to him as he continued to massage the growing bulge.

"Riku stop! You promised my brothers we wouldn't do anything!" Sora gasped.

"I know Sora, but I can't just leave you in this state." Riku stated.

Sora moaned as Riku's hand slipped underneath his underwear to touch his length. He tightened his grip on Riku's hand but didn't fight back. He allowed Riku to guide him to lying down as Riku pulled his pants down. He looked away when his pants were removed.

"You're beautiful Sora." Riku whispered huskily.

Riku began to stroke the length as Sora tried to not give into the pleasure.

"I bet you've never even touched yourself before." Riku said.

"I… I.. haven't…" Sora gasped out.

"So that means you have no sexual experience what so ever?" Riku asked.

"Of course not!" Sora snapped.

"Then this will be fun." Riku laughed.

Sora threw his head back as Riku's mouth enveloped him. He attempted to arch back but Riku held his hips down. He felt a strange feeling as Riku pleasured him. He released with a yell as the pleasure became too much. He raised himself on his elbows as Riku pulled away. He blushed as he saw Riku unbutton his pants and slide them part way off. Riku spread Sora's hips and began to get into position when they heard a loud gasp.

Sora sat up as he and Riku looked to the door to see Zack standing there. Zack's eyes were wide as he looked at the two on the couch. Zack had a blush creeping onto his lips as he stood there frozen. Sora froze as he saw his brother standing there seeing him and Riku in this position.

"I… um…. sorry… to interrupt." Zack stuttered out.

Sora began to try to explain when they heard the front door slam shut. His heart began to race as he imagined which brother it could be.

"Sora! I'm back! I hope nothing hap…" Terra trailed off as he walked into the room.

The four of them remained silent as they all looked at each other. Zack cleared his throat and indicated the position Sora and Riku were in. Sora gasped and blushed as he realized that Riku was still in position to enter him. He back away as he blushed and stammered.

"I… We… I… this… uh…" Sora stammered.

"Stop…." Terra growled dangerously.

Sora jumped slightly as he, Riku, and Zack turned to look at Terra. Terra's face was hidden by his hair but his tone said that he was pissed. Terra stalked towards the couch and Riku. Sora grabbed Terra's arm to stop him.

"Let go Sora! I have to kick this guy's ass!" Terra shouted.

"Terra!" Sora cried.

Riku jumped off the couch and pulled his pants back up. Terra tore out of Sora's grasp and began to stalk towards Riku. Zack walked over to Sora and made sure he was okay. Sora watched as Terra grabbed Riku by the shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"You promised you wouldn't do anything." Terra growled.

"I'm sorry I just lost control." Riku stammered.

"Sorry isn't good enough. You were forcing yourself onto him!" Terra growled.

"He wasn't forcing me! I allowed him!" Sora cried.

"Still! He promised nothing would happen! I should kick his ass." Terra stated.

"I'm sorry. I know I broke my promise. I know that you probably don't trust me anymore." Riku said sadly.

"You bet." Terra stated.

"I'll leave." Riku stated.

"Good." Terra replied.

Terra released Riku who walked towards the door. He turned back to Sora and locked eyes with him.

"I'm sorry Sora. I love you." Riku said.

"Riku…" Sora said as Riku walked away.

Sora felt his eyes water as he heard the front door close. He flinched slightly as Terra turned to face him.

"You okay Sora?" Terra asked.

"He wasn't forcing me! I was willing." Sora said.

"I'm sorry Sora." Terra replied.

"Why'd you make him leave!" Sora cried.

"Look he broke his promise! What would have happened if Saix or Marluxia walked in?" Terra cried.

Sora felt tears run down his cheeks at the thought. He heard Terra sigh guiltily when he saw Sora crying.

"We won't tell anyone." Terra promised.

"Yeah your secret's safe with us." Zack agreed.

"Thank you." Sora said.

The two hugged him until he finished crying. He pulled away and headed for his room.

"I'm going to bed. Night." Sora said as he left.

"Night!" Zack and Terra called.

Zack and Terra waited till they were sure he was gone before turning to each other.

"If Saix finds out he is going to kill us for not telling." Zack stated.

"I know." Terra stated.

"What are you going to do about Riku?" Zack asked.

"I'll watch him at school." Terra stated.

"Alright. Might as well head to bed." Zack said.

"Right. Night." Terra agreed.

**~End chapter 9~**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Poor Sora has walked in on all of his gay siblings. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Gussie: Thanks for the awesome review. Yeah poor Sora.**

**HowltheWolf: Yep! Go Roxas!**

**shebajay: Thanks I'm happy you like the story. Yes protective older brothers are lovely.**

**Zeni S. Master: haha. Thanks glad you enjoyed it. The rating went up as the scenes are getting more mature.**

**Hatsuka-chan: Yes they are. Thanks. **

**Azkateelia: aww I'm so sorry to hear that! *gives u a hug* I'm glad you like the story.**

**Angelcataanna: thanks.**

**Nekotsubasa: Yeah me too. Yeah sorry about the typos.**


	11. They're Hiding Something

**HEY GUYS! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just started my senior year of high school. Also no plot bunnies have come to visit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts**

**~They're hiding something~**

Sora picked at his food as he glanced around the table. Riku sat across from him eating his lunch. Terra sat next to Sora as Ventus sat next to Riku. Aqua sat on Sora's other side. Roxas had also joined them that lunch as did Demyx. So they're table was now full with Zexion and Axel completing the group, as well as Xion.

It had been a month since Terra and Zack had walked in on him and Riku. Ever since then Terra had been very protective over Sora. Ventus, Roxas, and Demyx had all noticed but didn't know why just figured if Terra was then they should be on their guard too.

Not only was this annoying to Sora but also the fact that his brothers were hiding something from him. They seemed preoccupied a lot of the time and when Sora asked to help told him they didn't need it. He felt kind of bad that he couldn't help.

He watched as His brothers got up to throw their trash away. When Terra and Ventus were gone he turned to Aqua.

"Hey you've known my brothers for a long time right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Aqua answered confused.

"Well do you know what's going on? They're hiding something from me. They also mentioned a problem or something that happened before. Do you know anything about it?" Sora asked.

The other members of the table listened in on their conversation at that point curious.

"Well not really… all I know is after your mother left there was a big commotion cause by your uncles." Aqua said.

"What was it?" Sora asked.

"I don't know they haven't told me. But if they haven't told you it's not because they don't want you to help it's because they don't want you to get hurt if there is a repeat." Aqua said.

Sora remained quiet as his brothers returned. The rest of the school day went by pretty fast after that. When Sora arrived home he went into Saix's study. He started to look through things hoping to figure out what was wrong. He came across a journal and he opened it to read.

_Entry #1_

_My Uncles have gone too far this time. They believe father isn't capable of caring for us and wish to split us up. We just lost Sora when our mother left. I don't want to lose anymore of my brothers. But our father won't help us with this situation. He just says that if our uncles think its best then it must be so. I don't want one of my brothers to be raised by out uncles their hiding something and I have a feeling it has to do with our father. _

_Entry #4_

_My uncles have chosen which of my siblings they wish to take. They only want one of us. I wish there was some way that they would choose me instead. But they didn't besides even if they had I'd need to be here for the others as the oldest. I just don't want to let them take him. We already lost Sora we can't lose him either!_

_Entry #6_

_Our uncles took him this morning. There was nothing we could do to stop them. Our father just let them take him from us. I'll never forgive father for this never. Father doesn't care for us at all so I'll have to care for my brothers. I promise that when I'm older we'll be together and reunited with Sora and the one my uncles took._

_Entry #358_

_My uncles have contacted us again. They heard that we had taken Sora in. They were not pleased and asked us to give him to them to raise. They said it was only fair since they have our other brother… we won't let them take Sora away from us like they did him. I swear it on my life._

Sora was confused by who the brother was that was taken. He was also confused as to why his uncles would want him as well as the mystery brother. He had just put the journal back when Saix walked in.

"What are you doing?" Saix asked.

"I was looking for something…" Sora answered.

"What?" Saix asked.

"A book… I thought you might have some good ones to read." Sora answered truthfully.

"Fine. Dinner is about ready. Go get cleaned up." Saix ordered.

Sora nodded and left the room. He washed up and walked to the dining room. He entered and sat down at his normal spot. He sat quietly as the other brothers arrived. He didn't meet Cloud's eyes. He was still embarrassed from the other day.

_~Flashback~_

_Sora stood in front of Cloud's bedroom door. He knocked on it nervously and fidgeted as he waited for it to be answered. Cloud opened the door and smiled at him. He looked down embarrassed._

"_What's up?" Cloud asked._

"_I wanted to return your movie me and Riku borrowed." Sora answered. _

"_Alright come on in." Cloud said opening the door. _

_Sora walked into the room and heard Cloud close the door and move towards the bed. He stayed standing and stood near the door. Cloud looked at him confused._

"_Have a seat." Cloud said._

"_I really shouldn't…" Sora said._

"_Why not?" Cloud asked._

"_Because when I give you the movie back you'll be mad." Sora whispered._

"_Why would I be mad?" Cloud asked confused._

_Sora pulled the disc case out and held it out to Cloud. Cloud froze as he saw the case. His face began to redden as he grabbed the case from Sora. _

"_I'm sorry!" Sora cried._

"_It's not your fault Sora. I should have hidden this instead of leaving it with my DVDs." Cloud said trying to calm his brother._

_Sora began to cry slightly as Cloud pulled him into a hug. _

"_What's wrong?" Cloud asked._

"_Riku and I watched the whole thing…. And after that Riku was turned on by the movie." Sora cried._

"_Did he take you against your will?"Cloud cried._

"_No…. We almost did it but Zack and Terra walked in." Sora cried. _

"_Does Saix know?" Cloud asked._

"_No… only you, Zack, and Terra." Sora answered._

"_It's okay Sora." Cloud said as he hugged him._

_~End flashback~_

Dinner was quiet that night. Sora didn't feel like talking to any of his brothers this confused most of them. Marluxia was worried as was Zack about Sora's behavior. Saix was watching Sora throughout the whole meal. When they finished eating Sora left to go to his room. The others stayed back in the dining room.

"What is it that your hiding?" Saix asked looking between Terra and Zack.

"Nothing Saix." Terra said.

"Then why is it that you, Zack, Cloud, and Sora seem to be acting strange." Saix asked.

"No reason. We just got into an argument about something is all." Zack said.

"This all started a week ago the day after Sora and Riku's date here at the house." Marluxia stated.

"Did something happen that you're not telling us?" Saix asked.

"Nothing happened. I got into a fight with Riku and made him leave due to a misunderstanding. Sora got upset and we comforted him." Terra explained.

"Sora told me what happened and I promised I wouldn't tell you since the other two said they wouldn't." Cloud stated.

"What was the misunderstanding?" Marluxia asked.

"Zack and I walked in on Sora and Riku messing around, they were just tickling each other, but I didn't think that and attacked Riku." Terra stated.

"I'll buy that for now." Saix answered.

The brothers left the dining room to head to their individual rooms. Saix walked to his office and pulled out his journal. He knew that Sora had found it and probably read it. He hoped that nothing would happen that would cause Sora harm.

**~End chapter 10~**

**I hope you all liked this chapter! It was fun to write!**

**Now as for the mystery brother you will not find out in this story. He does not come into play till the sequel (yes there will be a sequel). I'm just building up for the climax of the story. The uncles come into play more into the sequel also though they might appear in this story. If anyone can guess the mystery brother or the uncles I congratulate you.**

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**Gussie: I probably won't have him walk in on his straight ones (can u see him walking in on Larxene and Marluxia?). Poor Cloud.**

**Hatsune17: I'm glad you like my fic so much. Yes his brothers are too over protective I know.**

**FireFox Vixen: Well hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	12. Rain

**HEY EVERYONE! Sorry I haven't updated in a while been having a few problems figuring out how I want the story to come out. Anyways time for the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts.**

**~Rain~**

Sora sat at his desk as he tried to concentrate on his homework. He continuously tapped his pencil on his notebook as he once again became lost in thought. He couldn't stop thinking about Saix's journal. He felt like yelling out in frustration at all that was going on around the house.

He sighed as he finally gave up and closed his folder. He spun around in the chair bored a few times before stopping with a sigh. He leaned back as he looked over his room. He looked at his bookshelf as he noticed the photo album he had been given at his welcome home party. He grabbed it and sat back at his desk as he opened it up.

The first picture must have been taken shortly after he was born. The picture was of him and his mother. His mother was holding a baby only a few days old wrapped in a light blue blanket securely. She was smiling down at him as she looked to be singing a song. They looked to be in a nursery of sorts and his mother was rocking him to sleep.

The second picture was one of Saix, Marluxia, and him. Saix was looking at him as he sat next to Marluxia. Marluxia sat calmly as he held the baby Sora in his arms. Both were smiling as Saix seemed to be playing with the baby.

He flipped through a few more pictures but found none that held his uncles, or his unknown brother. There was only one photo in the whole album that his father was in. That photo was of his mother, father and him, though it looked as though his father would rather be elsewhere.

He sighed as he closed it and put the album back in its place. He sighed as he stood up and left the room. Zack and Terra had said they wished to discuss something with him when he had finished his homework.

He knocked on Zack's bedroom door, having learned his lesson for not knocking.

"Come in." Zack called.

He opened the door and walked in closing the door behind him. He looked around the room quickly before setting his eyes on the two brothers. Terra was lying down on Zack's bed as Zack was doing squats on the floor. Zack finished a few more squats before standing up straight in front of Sora.

"What did you need to see me for?" Sora asked.

"Well Terra and I were discussing the incident." Zack said.

"And?" Sora asked.

"Well we agreed that we'll let what happened drop." Zack said before Terra could interrupt.

"Why?" Sora asked looking at Terra.

"Because I knew I over-reacted and well… I hate seeing you mad at me." Terra said.

"There's more to it." Sora said.

"Well also we feel if we forget about it and move on then Saix won't ask any questions." Zack stated.

"Ha-ha, alright." Sora laughed.

Sora left the room and headed down the hall. He paused when he saw Marluxia's room up ahead. The door which was normally closed was open a little bit. He had never been inside of Saix or Marluxia's rooms before. He slowly approached the door and edged it open slowly. He moved into the room quickly and closed the door till it was only open a little bit.

Marluxia's room was painted a light red color and there were various plotted plants around the room. On his desk and night stand were vases of flowers. He had a bookshelf in the corner that was filled with various books on different subjects, mostly on plants and gardening. The room itself was neat with nothing on the floor.

Decorating his dresser were various items, such as photos and entertainment items. On his desk were business papers for the shop all stacked neatly in piles. The main drawer of the desk was slightly ajar. Sora walked over to it and opened the drawer as carefully as possible.

The contents of the drawer weren't much. There was a black leather bound journal in the drawer along with a very nice writing pen. Sora carefully lifted the journal out and placed it on the desk. He inspected the drawer once more and found a small box in the back. He took the box out and placed it on the desk next to the journal.

He slowly opened the journal and looked through it as carefully as possible. There were various types of entries in the journal. A few of them documented important events since Sora left for Marluxia or things he found his various siblings doing. Nothing to important like Saix had. He turned to the last few entries and read.

_Sora had finally returned home to us. He seems so unsure of what to do around us… but he'll hopefully grow used to our family. I do feel sorry for him having lost mother… but I feel that it's best to be here with us. Of course I understand that for him it'll be hard adjusting to be surrounded by brothers he probably never knew he had after losing his family but I'll make sure he has a good home here. I wonder if father will visit Sora. I highly doubt he will, he's always too busy with work. It doesn't matter anyways because Saix has taken a kind of fatherly roll to our younger brothers. While for some reason they see me as a motherly figure. I just hope that now that Sora is back… that we'll be a family for good… that we won't be broken apart again._

The entry stopped there. Sora sat there just staring at the page as he digested the information. He had noticed that during his time here Marluxia gave off the same warm, safe feeling his mother gave off. He also realized after reading the entry that Saix was like a father figure towards him. Of all his siblings those two seemed like they were the only things keeping the family from being broken apart.

He closed the journal and moved it aside as he reached for the box. He set the box gently down in front of him as he studied it. The box was wooden and had a picture of a group of flowers on it. Sora noticed all the flowers except one were the flowers that represented his brothers. The last two were the only two he couldn't identify.

He eased the box open carefully. He looked inside and saw various objects. There was a pocket book bound tightly by string. He pulled it out and unwound the string. The contents inside were pictures of the family.

The very first picture was of the whole family in a hospital room, minus their father. Their mother sat on the hospital bed holding two bundles gently in her arms. The light blue and dark blue blankets covered the two babies' faces as they were held gently. Saix stood on their mother's right holding Ventus while Marluxia stood on the left holding Roxas. Demyx was sitting in the chair on the left side of the bed as Terra was doing the same on the right. Zack stood next to Marluxia smiling at the camera as Cloud stood close to Saix.

Sora smiled at the picture as he put it back with the others. He placed the pocketbook down and reached inside again. One thing that was in the box was a small pendant. The pendant's design was of a marigold on it. He saw another pendant inside the box that had the design of the two flowers that he didn't know on it.

He put away the pendants and pulled out a small jewelry box. It was a navy blue color and looked very important. The box itself was small and square shape the kind used for a ring. He went to look inside when he heard a voice coming up the stairs.

He rebound the pocketbook and put it back inside the box along with the jewelry box. He then closed the box and put it back in the drawer. He grabbed the journal and placed it back inside as well.

He stood and headed for the door and opened it a crack. He stuck his head out and check both ways before leaving the room quickly. He moved down the hall as quickly and inconspicuously as possible. He reached the top of the stairs just as Marluxia finished climbing up them.

"Sora." Marluxia said as he noticed him.

"Hi. I wanted to ask you something." Sora said.

"Sure what?" Marluxia asked.

"Well I was thinking about how I'm treated by all of you." Sora said as he looked down.

"Are one of the others picking on you? If so I'll have to talk to them about that." Marluxia said as he started to go into a mother hen mode.

"No it's not that. They don't pick on me at all. It's more Saix." Sora said.

"Saix?" Marluxia asked a bit taken aback.

"Yeah he just seems so stern, and unlike the others he just doesn't seem to want to spend time with me." Sora said a bit unsurely.

"He does care for you Sora. It's just so many things happened that caused him to grow up to fast." Marluxia said as he smiled sadly.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"It's not something that you should worry about Sora." Marluxia said.

"Why not?" Sora asked upset.

"Because we'd rather not involve you in something that would cause you trouble." Marluxia explained.

"You mean you think I'll just get in the way!" Sora cried.

"That's not what I'm saying Sora!" Marluxia shouted.

"Yes it is!" Sora yelled as he ran off down the hall to his room.

"SORA!" Marluxia called after.

Marluxia started to follow him down the hall when he heard a door behind him open. He turned slightly to see Saix standing there.

"What is going on?" Saix growled.

"Sora is upset about something." Marluxia explained.

"I believe I got that part." Saix growled again.

"I was just going to follow him to speak with him." Marluxia said.

"Leave him alone for now." Saix stated as he started down the stairs.

"He's upset we shouldn't leave him alone!" Marluxia stated sternly.

"Let him calm down before you speak with him, right now he is hysterical and won't listen to you as well as he would when he's calm." Saix stated gruffly.

"How can you be so cold!" Marluxia cried.

"Whether you like it or not you can't always be nice. Leave him alone for now Marluxia." Saix ordered as he continued down the stairs.

Marluxia turned and strode to Sora's bedroom door. He reached a hand up to knock but froze as he heard Sora crying. He sighed softly as he brought his hand back to his side. He walked back downstairs and out the back door to the greenhouse.

**~Later that Night~**

Sora left his room and slowly descended the stairs cautious of running into one of his brothers. He felt he couldn't handle seeing any of them at the moment, especially Marluxia. He sighed as he decided to head for Saix's office. He felt that he needed to talk with Saix. As he approached the door he heard Saix talking softly. He couldn't hear another voice so he assumed he was talking over the phone. He turned to leave when a part of the conversation stopped him.

"Yes. Sora is here." He heard Saix say.

"No… He won't." Saix continued.

"We can take care of him." Saix said clearly.

Sora had to lean against the door as Saix began to talk quieter than before.

"He isn't …. one…" Sora heard Saix say.

"Sora … a burden." Sora heard Saix say swiftly and quietly.

He looked down sadly as he moved away from the door. He headed down the hall to the dining room. He saw a few of his brothers were already seated. He sat down in his usual seat and looked at the table quietly deep in thought. Saix and Marluxia walked in after a few and the brothers had dinner.

As Sora was climbing the stairs back to his room Marluxia stopped him. He saw that Marluxia looked extremely worried about him.

"Sora I'm sorry for earlier. I'm going to talk with Saix about including you in family issues. Please don't think you're a burden." Marluxia said.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry. I'm actually feeling a bit tired so I'm going to head to bed." Sora said.

"Alright. Sleep well." Marluxia said as Sora turned to leave.

"I will. Good night." Sora replied.

Sora entered his room and closed it with a sigh. He locked the door as he closed his eyes. He went over to his computer and began to type something. He printed off two sheets of paper and sent an email to Xion.

He logged off his computer and turned it off. He folded one of the sheets and placed it onto the keyboard. He then went to his closet and pulled out a duffel bag. He stuffed a few clothes into the bag, all of his money, a book, and anything else he needed. He then made sure the door was locked and he had the other sheet folded into his pocket. He went to his window and opened it.

He grabbed onto the trellis next to the window and climbed out. He carefully closed his window before scaling down the trellis. As soon as his feet hit the ground he slowly moved to the front of the house. He walked to the gate and slowly opened it just enough for him to slip through. He closed it behind him before taking off into the woods. He moved quickly to the hole in the wall before stopping. He grabbed a sweatshirt out of his bag and pulled it on. He pulled the hood up as he started down the road. It was dark out and he could hear the low rumble of thunder.

He looked up as he reached a house. He debated on going to the front door and knocking on it. He went around to the back of the house and saw a tree that had a limb outside one of the windows. He climbed the tree and moved towards the window. He looked in and saw Riku sitting at the desk. He watched Riku quietly as Riku stood and left the room.

Sora opened the window slowly before climbing in. He walked over to Riku's desk and placed the folded paper onto it. He brushed at his eyes before climbing back out the window. He closed the window and climbed back down the tree.

Sora walked down the street towards the station. He stopped and looked back sadly before continuing on. As he walked away from Riku's house it began to rain. He had his face down as it rained and tears mixed with the rain as he arrived at the station. He paid for his ticket before hugging himself tightly as he got onto the train.

**~End Ch. 11~**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I feel sorry for poor Sora. **

**Anyways I plan on doing a new poll:**

**What flower do you think Sora should be?**

**I hope that you'll all participate in this poll.**

**Reviewers Corner:**

**A – Glad to hear you liked the last chapter.**

**mooglestookmyheart: Thanks for the review and you did guess the brother right. As for the uncles you didn't but they are bad guys.**

**shebajay: Thanks I'm glad you liked the chapter and the insight on another brother. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint.**

**Gussie: Thanks for the review! Hope it wasn't too long of a wait.**

**yuugi arry: Thanks for the review. Genesis is neither the uncle nor the brother. The last brother does follow his brother's in the spikiness of their hair but he doesn't have blue eyes like the others do. Have fun on the puzzle! Ha-ha. *pets the kitty***

**Angelcataanna: Thanks for the review. I hope you didn't wait long!**

**chibi konata: Thanks for the review. I've actually had the sequel in mind since the beginning of the story (I already had the ending in mind for this story). You are right on the brother. As for the uncle's your guess was half right. (if I shall remind you about the other half of your guess please review ch. 8 for seeing why it's only half right (though a little secret you almost were completely correct before I reread ch. 8)).**

**kage kitsune no yami: thanks for the review. Glad you like the story. I hope when the brother is revealed you won't be disappointed. I hope this update wasn't too long of a wait.**

**Till next time!**


	13. Letters

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while! Writers block totally sucks. Anyways I hope you all liked the last chapter. Poor Sora!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts.**

**~Letters~**

Riku walked back into his room after being asked to help his mother with something. He looked out the window as a flash of lightning illuminated outside. He smiled slightly at the sound of a rumble of thunder before looking at his desk. He froze as he noticed a piece of paper folded rested on his desk. The letter hadn't been there when he had left his room a few minutes ago.

He grabbed the letter and opened it up and began to read the contents of the letter.

_Riku,_

_The time we've been together it's been wonderful. I've been thinking the whole time since we got together over and over 'Is this a dream… or is it… real?' Because being with you made me feel as if I was dreaming and I never wanted to wake up. _

_I'm sorry for doing this and only being able to say goodbye in a letter but I have to leave. I'm just a burden to my brothers I realized. I felt that they just didn't seem to want me there and I thought this was the only way to fix it. So I'm sorry that I've probably hurt you in the process, but I will never forget you. I hope that one day we will get a chance to meet again, but if we don't I am sorry and I hope you live a happy life._

_I want to leave you with a saying my friend Kairi likes to say a lot and I hope it'll apply to us someday._

'_Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky - One sky, one destiny.'_

_I love you Riku I've come to realize this in our short time together. I'm sorry if I have made you sad. So do you hate me for leaving you alone? If you do I don't blame you, but just remember I'll always love you no matter where I go._

_-Sora_

Riku froze as he reread the letter he looked to the window where it had begun to rain. He ran downstairs and threw his coat on as he realized that the letter couldn't have been placed there for more than a few minutes. He ran out of the house and looked both ways down the street for running towards the tram station. He looked up through the rain as he approached the station.

He ran inside and up the staircase to see that only one tram was at the station. He took a deep breath and looked through the windows of the tram and froze when he saw the familiar spiky brown hair sitting facing away from him. He ran over to the tram but not before he heard the warning whistle and the tram doors closed. He felt fear strike his heart as the tram began to pull away from the platform. He leapt off the platform and ran after the tram hoping to catch it before it left the terminal.

"SORA!" He yelled in hopes of reaching the brunette.

He heard voices from the platform calling for him to stop. He ignored for the calls and reached a hand out for the back of the tram and almost had a grasp on it before he tripped and fell onto the ground next to the rails. He looked up as the tram disappeared into the terminal gate. He looked on in shock as he watched it disappear from his site with Sora onboard.

Sora looked down at the floor of the tram as he waited for it to depart from the station. He felt it begin to leave and he took a deep breath as tears slid down his face. Even though he thought that leaving was for the best he felt his heart ache as he realized he'd be leaving the best things that ever happened to him.

He'd be leaving Xion, the best friend he's ever had, behind. Riku who he thought was the greatest guy in the world and who he loved dearly. The one thing he realized he'd miss most though were his brothers. He'd be all alone again with no family to support him. He'd never known his father and Saix had filled in that role. He had lost his mother and now he was leaving behind the only person who seemed to fill the spot his mother had left. Zack, Cloud, Terra, Demyx, Ventus, and Roxas were all great. He'd miss all of them and all of the friends he'd made while living with them.

"SORA!" He heard a familiar voice yell.

He jolted up as he heard Riku yell his name. He looked out the window to see the silver headed boy running after the tram. He watched shocked as Riku attempted to reach for the handle at the back of the tram card.

"Riku!" He called as he watched Riku slip and fall.

He continued to watch Riku till the tram entered the terminal. When he could no longer see Riku he turned to sit down. He felt new tears fall as he knew that he'd probably never see Riku again.

Marluxia sat at his desk in his bedroom in thought as he looked at the box that he kept in his drawer. He held in his hand his pendant that was on a single sting of leather so it was a necklace. He looked it over as he gave a small smile. The pendant was a gift from his mother; she gave each of her children a pendant when they were born. His other brothers had their own pendants with their flowers on it.

He looked at the two other pendants that rested on the table. Since Sora and their other brother hadn't been old enough to wear their pendants their mother kept them in a box for safe keeping. When their mother left she took everything in the box except the two pendants. His uncles had taken their other brother when he was a toddler and before Marluxia had found their mother's box. He had decided when both brothers were back he'd give them their pendants.

He then looked at the small square box that rested on the table. He was planning on proposing to his girlfriend once the trouble with their uncle was over with. Though he first needed to bring her to the house to meet everyone. He smiled a small smile as he slowly put the items back into his box. He got up and stretched before checking the time.

He left his room and headed down the hall. He stopped at Sora's door and softy knocked but loud enough for Sora to hear. He waited for a few for Sora to answer. When he didn't Marluxia knocked again but louder and waited a few more. When yet again the door remained closed Marluxia grew worried. He reached out and tried the door knob and found that the door was unlocked. He pushed open the door and walked inside.

He looked around the room and noticed that Sora wasn't inside. The next thing he noticed was the room was bare; none of Sora's belongings that he had brought with him were on the desk or shelves. He looked to the closet and noticed through the opened door that all of Sora's clothes were gone. The dresser drawers were also opened and emptied of all clothes. He began to panic and went to leave the room when he saw the letter on the computer keyboard. He reached out and unfolded the letter and began to read.

_To my brothers,_

_I'm sorry but I can't stay, I have to leave. I've noticed since the time I first moved in that you all acted weird around me. You were all nice to me and cared for me which I'm happy for but… there was just something that seemed off. You guys didn't want me to help you with any problems you had even though I wanted to. You kept secrets from me also and I know even if I had asked you wouldn't have answered._

_Saix… I snuck into your study the other day and looked through your journal. I'm sorry I invaded your privacy when you had already told me not to. I hope that you forgive me even though I won't be there to be forgiven. Also lock your office door when you have Xemnas over please!_

_Marluxia… you were like a mother to me and I appreciate it. I also snuck into your room earlier today… and I saw your box and journal in your desk. Sorry for invading your privacy. I looked through the pictures in the pocketbook hope you don't mind. Also I wish you good luck on your proposal. Please forgive me someday._

_Zack and Cloud… while we never talked much during my time here it was great getting to know you two. Zack thank you for forgiving Riku for that incident. Cloud sorry again for me and Riku watching that tape I truly didn't know._

_Demyx and Terra… well Terra good luck with aqua and stay out of trouble. Demyx good luck with the band I'm sure you'll be a great rock star but don't fall behind in school. Also Demyx lock your bedroom door!_

_Roxas and Ventus… thanks for everything you guys were great and I loved hanging out with you. Ventus I wish you luck on your studies and also I know a girl who's crazy for you. Don't you dare hurt her. Roxas well good luck and I'm sorry. Say goodbye to Axel for me._

_Also when I snooped in Saix and Marluxia's rooms I found things in their journals. Who is this mystery brother? Why don't I know about him? Why are our uncles causing you all trouble. I wish I could ask these questions in person but I know I'd just be a burden. I heard Saix say so earlier on the phone._

_I love you all and I'm sorry._

_-Sora_

Marluxia looked at the letter in shock as he finished reading it.

"SAIX! EVERYONE!" He yelled as he collapsed on Sora's bed.

He began to cry as he heard the footsteps approaching and doors slam open. He looked up as Roxas and Ventus came running into the room, Terra and Demyx not far behind. Cloud and Zack hurriedly walked into the room but not at a run like the other four. Saix walked in last and calmly.

"What is going on?" Saix asked with an annoyed tone.

"Did you say Sora was a burden?" Marluxia demanded lividly.

"What? No I did not." Saix said his calm face disappearing at Marluxia looking livid.

"Well apparently he heard you say so!" Marluxia snapped.

"Where is Sora?" Zack asked.

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME WHERE!" Marluxia yelled as he thrust the letter into Zack's face.

Zack read it as Cloud read over his shoulder. When they both froze in shock Terra took the letter and he and Demyx read it once they had Roxas and Ventus and all four stood there stunned. Saix took the letter last and read it over and his calm exterior broke as his eyes widened when he finished reading.

"So did you?" Marluxia snapped at Saix.

"No… earlier I was talking to our uncles who said he must be a burden for us. I said quietly in case he came up to the door that 'Sora was not a burden.' He must have misheard and assumed I said he was…." Saix said in a whisper.

"You mean Sora's run away from home?" Demyx asked still looking a bit confused.

"We have to go find him now!" Roxas and Ventus said together.

"Hey don't start freaking out. We need to think this over before we make any moves." Cloud said with a calm face.

"How can you be so damn calm? Our brother is missing!" Terra snapped at Cloud.

"Guys let's not fight. I believe that Sora is our main concern at the moment!" Zack said worriedly.

Marluxia watched as the brothers started to bicker at each other over what to do. Saix continued to stare at the letter with a passive face, though Marluxia knew he was calculating what to do.

"Will all of you shut up?" Saix ordered with a glare to them.

"Saix?" Marluxia asked.

"Look we aren't the only ones Sora associates with." Saix stated.

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked.

"Well does Sora have anyone he specifically hangs out with?" Marluxia asked as he understood what Saix meant.

"He hangs around Riku a lot." Terra stated.

"Is there anyone else?" Marluxia asked.

"His best friend's name is Xion." Ventus answered.

"Can you contact her?" Marluxia asked Ventus.

"Yeah I believe I have her number." Ventus said.

"Contact her, Now!" Saix ordered.

Marluxia watched as Ventus ran out of the room to find her number. He watched as the other brothers left to check around the house for clues of where he went or tracks to follow. He followed Saix down the stairs and into the entrance hall.

"What are you going to do?" Marluxia asked concerned.

"I'm going to look for him." Saix answered.

Marluxia nodded and grabbed Saix's coat for him and an umbrella. He also reached for his jacket but Saix stopped him.

"I'm going alone." Saix said.

"Why? I should look too!" Marluxia cried.

"Because he might call home and you'd be the best one to talk to him." Saix said.

"Alright…" Marluxia said though he looked like he wanted to disagree.

Saix finished putting his shoes on and began to pull on his coat when a knock came from the door. Marluxia walked over and opened it and looked at who the visitor was.

"Riku?" Marluxia asked.

"Sora… he's gone…" Riku said between gasps.

"We know. We're going to look around town now." Marluxia stated.

"No… He just left on a tram…" Riku said as he slowly regained his breath.

"WHAT!" Saix growled as he pulled Riku inside and slammed him against the door.

"I left my room for a few minutes and during that time Sora snuck in and left a note. When I returned to my room I saw the note and once I finished reading it I left my house to look for him. I reached the station and saw him on a tram. As I approached the tram began to leave… I tried to chase after it but… I fell…" Riku said as he tried to suppress tears.

"Do you know where the tram was heading?" Marluxia asked as Saix released Riku.

"No… I'm sorry I tried." Riku said as tears began to fall.

"You did your best. Go dry off." Marluxia said with a sad smile.

Riku nodded and went into the house. Marluxia looked up as the door opened again. He saw Saix head out the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To find out where Sora went." Saix answered as he closed the door.

Xion sat at her desk, having just finished all of her homework, and got onto her computer. She opened her email and looked at the new messages. She saw one from Sora and smiled as she opened it.

_Xion,_

_I want to thank you for everything. I'm happy we became best friends. I promise to keep in contact with you through email. This is good-bye for now. I have to leave because I'm just a burden to my family. So keep an eye out for my emails. Please make sure my brothers aren't too broken up over me leaving because its better this way._

_So good luck to you and the rest of your school year. Also good luck with Ventus, yes I know you like my brother. I wish you luck with him. _

_-Sora_

I looked shocked at the email before getting out of my seat. I rushed to my house phone when it began to ring. I picked it up and saw the caller id read 'Amarante' she answered it immediately.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Xion? It's Ventus." Came the reply.

"Ventus? I was just about to call you!" Xion stated.

"Look I need to ask if you've seen Sora." Ventus asked.

"No. I just read his email saying good bye." Xion answered.

"Well can you keep an eye out for him? Or tell us if you hear from him?" Ventus asked.

"Of course I can. Do you need me to come over?" Xion asked worriedly.

"No thank you. You stay at your house okay? We don't need you to be out in this storm. Riku just arrived." Ventus answered.

"Alright. I'll let you know if I hear anything." Xion said.

"Thanks Xion. Good night." Ventus said.

"Good night Ventus." Xion replied before hanging up the phone.

She walked to the window and looked outside as it rained. Tears fell from her eyes as she worried for her best friend.

'Sora please come home…' She thought.

**~End Ch.12~**

**Hey I hope you all liked this chapter. I tried to get all of their personality's right. If they don't sound right let me know.**

**So there is going to be a new poll:**

**Who do you think should go after Sora? (Riku and Xion are not choices have to be one of the brothers).**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**reader713: Sora is still the youngest in the family.**

**FireFox Vixen: Thanks for the review those flowers sound good.**

**ichigokazuki: yes poor Sora. You're right about the brother. Keep guessing about the uncles.**

**Gussie: I hope they do too! New brother will be revealed probably in the sequel. **

**ChasityKnows: Hmm… that flower sounds good.**

**sai: I'm glad you like the story. Well here is the newest chapter hope you liked it.**

**: Thanks for your vote on the flower. Also thanks for their meanings.**

**kage kitsune no yami: hmm… so do I (haven't really decided where was thinking destiny islands but his siblings would look there first).**

**phillipkingi-lockley: thanks for the review.**

**Cherri101: umm… okay?**


	14. Further Away

**Hey sorry I haven't update in a while; I've been having computer problems and schools been hectic. I hope you all liked the last chapter and I hope you'll like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Further Away~**

Sora woke up to the birds chirping outside the bedroom window early that morning. He sat up and looked around the guest room of Kairi and Namine's house. After getting off the train last night at Destiny Islands he went to their house to crash. Diz had offered to let him stay with them for as long as he wanted but he knew he couldn't.

If he stayed then his brothers would find him since they knew he had friends here. He went over to the desk and pulled out a map and opened it. He looked over the map and finally found a city that wasn't too far away but that his brothers wouldn't think of looking for him in.

The town was named Radiant Gardens and it wasn't too far away from Destiny Islands. Sora pulled out his wallet and counted how much more money he had. He sighed when he found he only had enough for the ticket there. He'd have to get a job the minute he got there which could prove to be difficult.

He walked downstairs and entered the kitchen where he saw Diz making breakfast.

"Morning." Sora greeted.

"Morning, Sora. Why don't you go into the dining room and wait?" Diz suggested.

"Alright." Sora agreed as he left the room.

He entered the dining room to find that Namine had just finished setting the table and Kairi was nowhere to be found. Sora sat down in a chair as Namine sat in a chair on the other side.

"Where's Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Doing her make-up." Namine answered as she pulled out her sketch pad.

"Okay." Sora replied as he sat there thinking.

"Morning!" Kairi greeted as she walked in and sat down next to Sora.

"Morning." Sora and Namine greeted.

No sooner had Kairi sat down did Diz enter with food. He set the food on the table before sitting down in hi chair. Sora helped himself to the scrambled eggs, hash-browns, and ham. They ate in silence which gave Sora more time to think.

"So did you think about our offer Sora?" Diz asked.

"I did." Sora replied.

"What is your answer?" Diz asked as he pushed his plate away.

"I have to say no." Sora answered.

"What! Why?" Kairi demanded.

"My brothers will look for me here first. So I want to keep moving." Sora explained.

"Have you at least picked a destination?" Namine asked.

"Yes, Radiant Gardens." Sora answered.

"That's a good town." Diz said as he left the room.

They cleared the table before Diz returned with his wallet. Sora looked at him confused as he opened it up.

"You'll need money I'm assuming." Diz stated.

"No. I have enough." Sora answered.

"Well I'll at least give you some just in case." Diz said handing Sora the money.

"I don't know when I'll be able to pay you back." Sora replied as he took the money.

"Just pay me back when you can. I'm guessing your leaving now?" Diz asked.

"Yes." Sora replied.

"WHY!" Kairi and Namine cried in unison.

"Sora mentioned he has to keep moving. I won't hold him back from what he feels he must do." Diz stated.

"Thank you." Sora said with a smile.

"Just know if you ever need anything that we'll be here to help you." Diz added.

"I know you will be sir." Sora replied.

"Good. Go get your stuff we'll take you to the station." Diz said with a smile.

"Alright." Sora replied as he ran upstairs.

Kairi turned to Diz and looked at him angrily.

"Why are you letting him go?" She asked angrily.

"It's either I let him go now and he has money or he'll leave in the middle of the night." Diz explained.

"You think he'd really leave in the middle of the night?" Kairi asked.

"If he felt it was the right thing to do, he would." Namine said.

Before Kairi could say anything else Sora reentered the room with his stuff. Diz nodded and headed to the door. Kairi grudgingly followed after Namine and out the door. They soon arrived at the station and Sora bought his ticket. They waited for the train to arrive and Sora turned to the three.

"Thanks for letting me stay." Sora said.

"You can still stay." Kairi insisted.

"No I can't." Sora replied.

"Why not?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know…" Sora replied with a sad smile.

"You want your brothers to come after you but you want them to work to get you back." Namine suggested.

"Namine…" Kairi started.

"How did you…?" Sora asked shocked.

"It was obvious." Namine said.

"If they work hard to find me it means that I truly belong with them." Sora stated.

"Well I wish you luck." Diz replied.

The train pulled into the station and Sora said his good-byes before getting on. He waved at them from his seat as the train began to pull away. He sat down and looked at his lap as he let a few stray tears fall.

"Please find me…" He whispered as the tears fell.

_~Two hours later~_

Sora was walking through the streets of Radiant Gardens looking for a place to work. So far all the places he had checked had said no. He had now walked into one of the more non-friendly districts of the town, the district was commonly known as Hollow Bastion. He sighed as he sat down on the curb to take a break.

He looked around the area and saw it was kind of run down in some places but other than that it was nice. Though it was defiantly not an area Sora wanted to stay in for long. He drew his knees to his chest and laid his head on top of them.

"Hey everything okay kid?" A rough voice asked.

Sora turned to see a man standing behind him, noticing that he came from the door of the building next to him. The man had long black hair tied into a pony tail and side burns that went to above his lips, almost into a mustache. His eyebrows were black and looked like black wings and he had blue eyes. His ears were pierced and he stared down at Sora coolly. He wore a black jean jacket and black jeans, Sora could see a dark blue shirt underneath the jacket.

"Yes sir." Sora replied.

"Then what are you doing sitting in a place like this?" The man asked.

"Nothing…" Sora replied.

"Then go home. Your families probably worried about you." The man stated.

"I don't have a home to go to…" Sora trailed.

"What do you mean?" the man asked.

"I had a fight with my brothers." Sora answered.

"So you ran away?" The man asked.

"Yes sir." Sora replied.

"Stop calling me sir. The name's Xaldin." The man stated.

"I'm Sora." Sora introduced.

"So why are you in a place like this?" Xaldin asked.

"I'm looking for a job and a place to stay." Sora answered.

"Well we do have an opening." Xaldin admitted.

"You do?" Sora asked hopefully.

"Yeah but it's a bar. Also some of the people aren't the friendliest." Xaldin said.

"I don't care I need a job." Sora replied pleadingly.

"Alright then come on kid." Xaldin said as he turned to enter the bar.

Sora stood up and headed to the door but before he entered he looked at the sign above the door. It read 'Lucky 7s' which Sora thought was somewhat of a weird name for a bar. He entered the bar and took a look around.

The bar was pretty big for a one story building and the walls were red. The floors were black tiles and there were lights flashing every now and then. Music was playing in the background and the place seemed to not have a whole lot of people at the moment.

Sora followed Xaldin to the bar and stopped as he caught sight of the man behind the counter. He looked like an older version of Riku. He had long silver hair tied back and braided and his eyes were green. He wore a black dress shirt that had the first few buttons unbuttoned and black dress pants. He was mixing together a drink and the way he did it made him look even more handsome.

"Sora." Xaldin called.

Sora snapped out of his stupor to see Xaldin looking at him with slight concern that showed only in his eyes as his face remained emotionless. He gestured to one of the stools and Sora sat on it. The silver haired man turned to look at Sora and Sora felt uneasy.

"Who's this?" The man asked in a velvety voice.

"His names Sora and he's looking for a job. He's a runaway." Xaldin answered.

"A runaway?" The man asked.

"Yes sir." Sora replied.

"Don't call me sir. I go by Sephiroth." The man said as he turned to Xaldin.

"I need to get the boss where is he?" Xaldin asked.

"In the back." Sephiroth answered.

"I'll be right back. Watch the kid." Xaldin said as he left.

Sora sat there quietly as he watched Sephiroth work, which he found very interesting. As he watched Sephiroth he didn't notice as two waiters approached the booth.

"One Sidecar." A man with a gruff voice said.

"One Stinger." The other man said with a somewhat sly voice.

Sora looked at the first man and felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked at him. He had long black hair with white streaks in it that was tied into a ponytail and golden eyes. He had a scar on the left side of his face that came from just below his eye to his chin. He also wore an eye patch over his right eye and had a smirk. He wore a dark blue t-shirt and torn jeans.

The other man had long blonde hair and green eyes. He had droopy eyes and a creepy face that reminded Sora of a scientist. He looked at Sora as if calculating something and this freaked him out. He wore a white dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Who's this?" The blonde haired man asked.

"This is Sora. Sora meet Vexen." Sephiroth said gruffly to the blonde.

"So your names Sora? I'm Xigbar kiddo." The black haired man introduced.

"Nice to meet you?" Sora said unsurely.

Before they could continue discussing this further Xaldin returned with another man. This man had blonde hair with a beard and mustache. His eyes were green and he had three piercings in one of his ears. He wore a white dress shirt with a black vest and black dress pants. He smiled at Sora as he entered the room.

"Sora this is our boss." Xaldin said.

"Hello Sora, I'm Luxord." The man introduced.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Sora replied.

"Xaldin told me that you need a job and place to stay?" Luxord asked.

"Yes." Sora answered.

"Well we have an opening for a waiter and we all live on the floor above and there is an extra room." Luxord stated.

"So I can work here?" Sora asked.

"If you can follow orders, and can deal with pressure." Luxord stated.

"I can." Sora agreed.

"Well then Sora welcome to The Lucky 7s." Luxord said.

**~End ch. 13~**

**Hope you all liked the chapter.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**reader713: I hope you liked this chapter and the other brother is mentioned more in the later chapters but he doesn't appear till the sequel.**

**Hatsune17: yes poor Sora and Riku. You're correct on the Sora's older twin brother guess.**

**FireFox Vixen: Thanks for the review.**

**-Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac-: Thanks for your vote and review.**

**Uchiha May: I'm glad you like the story so far thanks for your review (Oh and don't die just because you love this story so much lol).**

**kage kitsune no yami: Well he did go to Destiny Islands. Also thanks for the suggestions on his uncles.**

**Senku: Thanks for your ideas on his twin brother. And no Sephiroth isn't one of the uncles it's now official.**

**..3000: Thanks for the review. I hope you didn't wait long.**

**CrimsonTrick: A rose you say? Sounds good I'll think about it.**

**LFuCkToY: I hope you didn't wait long.**

**Sesshomarubaby18: I hope you didn't wait too long.**

**Till next chapter.**


	15. The First Day

**I hope you all liked the last chapter so here is the new one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~The First Day~**

Sora curled up into the bed as he tried to get used to sleeping during the daytime but kept having trouble. He only had a few more hours before he started his first day of work and he barely slept. He finally felt himself begin to doze off after the extent of what all had happened. It seemed like only minutes had passed since he felt asleep when he was being shaken awake.

He opened his eyes blearily and looked at the clock in his room to see four hours had passed but it felt like only a few minutes. He sat up and looked to see who had woke him up to see Xaldin standing over him.

"Time to get up." Xaldin said.

"Alright." Sora agreed.

He sat up and noticed Xaldin had brought in some clothes for him to wear. Xaldin then left the room and closed the door so Sora had privacy. Sora changed into his new uniform which was a navy blue dress-shirt and black dress-pants. He opened the door after putting his tennis shoes on to see Xaldin waiting for him.

"So I'll tell you the rules." Xaldin said as they made their way down the hall.

"Okay." Sora agreed as he watched Xaldin.

"When a customer comes in and gets seated check on them immediately; at least giving them a glass of water if they don't want anything." Xaldin stated.

"Okay why?" Sora asked.

"Water keeps them hydrated. Try and memorize the order; don't write it down." Xaldin continued.

"Okay." Sora agreed.

"You should also learn how to mix drinks in case you need to take over the counter." Xaldin suggested.

"I will." Sora replied.

"Also be careful, you have to remember that some of our customers aren't the nicest…neither are some of our workers…" Xaldin said as he mumbled the last part.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"Nothing." Xaldin replied as they entered the bar area.

Sephiroth, Xigbar, and Vexen were sitting at the tables as they waited for Luxord to arrive. Xaldin took a seat at the table where Sephiroth sat and Sora walked over to the same table. He noticed Xigbar and Vexen try to get him to sit with them but he sat down in-between Sephiroth and Xaldin.

"Sleep well?" Sephiroth asked as he read a book.

"Yes…hey Sephiroth?" Sora asked.

"Yes?" Sephiroth replied.

"Can you teach me how to mix drinks?" Sora asked.

"Sure. I'll teach you before opening and after closing." Sephiroth agreed.

"Thank you." Sora replied.

Before he could say anything else the door to the back opened and Luxord walked into the room. He walked to the middle and looked them all over but his gaze lingered on Sora who shivered at the look he was given.

"Alright time for a new day of work. I want you all to work hard and make sure we get a lot of costumers today." Luxord ordered.

"Yes sir." Sephiroth, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Vexen replied.

"Sora I want you to try your best since it's your first day watch the others but get the hang of it quick." Luxord ordered as he looked at Sora.

Sora could only nod as everyone stood up and he stood with them. He walked over to the counter with Sephiroth who showed him how to polish the glasses and mixers. Sora felt someone watching him and when he looked to where he felt the gaze coming from saw Luxord watching him.

It didn't take long since they opened till the place was packed. Sora was running from one table to another taking orders or delivering drinks. During the times that it slowed down, which were rare, Sephiroth showed him how to make the four most popular drinks.

The most popular drink was called a 'Sidecar' and Sora had picked up on that one fast. It was made using eight parts brandy, two parts Cointreau, and one part lemon juice. Overall Sephiroth and Xaldin had been the two that were nicest to him, while the others just made him feel uncomfortable.

Sora was washing some of the dishes in the back as he took a break from serving the drinks. He didn't look up as someone entered the room and continued to do his work. He turned once he put the last of the glasses on the drying rack and jumped when he saw Luxord leaning against the counter watching him.

"You're doing a good job Sora." He said.

"Thank you, sir." Sora replied uneasily.

"No need to be so formal." The man replied.

"Sorry…" Sora said as he shifted wanting to leave the room.

"So you ran away from home?" Luxord asked.

"Yes…" Sora answered.

"Why?" Luxord asked.

"I just felt that I was a burden on my brothers so I ran away." Sora admitted.

"Didn't you have anyone else?" Luxord asked.

"Well there were my childhood friends Kairi and Namine and my new friend Xion… also…" Sora started but he looked away.

"Also?" Luxord asked.

"Riku…" Sora muttered sadly.

"Who's Riku?" Luxord pried.

"He's my boyfri…I mean my friend." Sora answered.

"Your boyfriend?" Luxord asked as his eyes glinted at Sora.

"Not really…" Sora said.

Sora watched the floor as he began to miss his home as memories of all that had happened began to enter his mind. He never noticed Luxord cross the room to where he stood till he felt himself drawn against Luxord. Before he could say anything Luxord locked lips with him causing Sora to freeze. He tried to push Luxord away but the man was to strong and Sora could feel the man's arousal pressing against him.

Luxord licked Sora's lips asking for entrance which Sora refused. Luxord smirked into the kiss as he let one of his hands slip underneath Sora's pants and to his softened member causing the boy to gasp. Luxord took that chance to slip his tongue into Sora's mouth and Sora began to struggle again. Sora finally gave up struggling but knew one way he could escape, once Luxord let his guard down Sora bit down onto his tongue causing him to cry out and leap away from the boy.

Sora took that chance to run out of the room and over to Sephiroth who was taking a break. The man looked at Sora in slight concern till Luxord exited the kitchen looking furious. Sora clutched onto Sephiroth's sleeve as he buried his head into his arm.

"What happened?" Sephiroth asked.

"Nothing, the boy got upset and I tried to comfort him. Let me have him so I can help him." Luxord tried.

Sora shook his head against Sephiroth's and looked up at him with pleading eyes. The man nodded and sent the boy a message that calmed him down some.

"No. Xaldin and I will deal with him." Sephiroth answered.

"What!" Luxord cried.

"He's nervous around everyone else but us." Sephiroth explained.

"Fine have it your way." Luxord growled as he stomped away.

Sephiroth watched him leave before turning to look at Sora. Xaldin had walked over when Luxord walked away.

"What happened?" Xaldin asked.

"Don't know. Sora?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes…" Sora said as he sniffled.

"What happened?" Sephiroth asked.

"He came in and started asking me questions and I accidentally admitted I had a boyfriend…" Sora started quietly.

"And?" Xaldin pressed.

"He kissed me and touched me when I didn't want him to." Sora finished.

"That bastard." Xaldin said as he went to leave.

"Xaldin." Sephiroth said in an ordering tone.

"It's fine really." Sora said.

"No it isn't." Sephiroth said.

"Please don't do anything. I'll be fine." Sora tried to reassure.

"Sora you shouldn't be here you're underage and now he's attempting to molest you." Xaldin argued.

"I'll be fine. Please I have nowhere else to go." Sora pleaded.

"You have a family." Xaldin pressed.

"A family that doesn't want me." Sora argued.

"Alright we'll let it go but if he does anything else tell us. Try and stick close to us okay?" Sephiroth asked seriously.

"Okay." Sora agreed.

"Sephiroth!" Xaldin cried.

"We can't force him but we can protect him." Sephiroth stated.

"Fine…" Xaldin agreed.

"Thank you!" Sora said happily.

The two watched as Sora went back to waiting on the customers but exchanged a look as they saw Luxord reappear and begin to watch Sora. They also noticed it wasn't only Luxord but Vexen and Xigbar too.

**~End Ch. 14~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter.**

**Information:**

**The bar idea came naturally but I get my basis of it from a yaoi manga by Makoto Tateno called '**_**How to Control A Sidecar'. **_

**Sidecar is an actual cocktail it is made with eight parts brandy, two parts Cointreau, and one part lemon juice.**

**Stinger is another cocktail but made with three parts brandy, and one part white crème de menthe.**

**White Lady is another cocktail made with two parts gin, one part Cointreau, and one part lemon juice.**

**Finally Balalaika is a cocktail like the Sidecar but uses Vodka as the base instead of brandy.**

**If you want to know how I know so much I looked it up online just for this part. **

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**Hatsune17: yes he is under the legal age limit but I thought he needed a job the brothers would disapprove of. I mean think about the brother storming in angrily to rescue his baby brother from the evil clutches of Luxord.**

**reader713: Sora is the youngest brother. His brother's do not know his co-workers. Hayner and the others were meant to appear earlier but the story went into a different direction then I originally planned. They'll probably appear either later or in the sequel. Right I myself am debating on it being Saix but I'm not sure.**

**FireFox Vixen: Thanks for the review.**

**SHROUD: Alright thanks for the review. I hope none of it was confusing…I hope this wasn't a sloppy chapter.**

**Nami Chan XIV: Thanks for the review. I feel sorry for them too mostly Sora though (I'm so mean to him!).**

**Madriddler: His brothers will find him; and yes poor Sora I just keep hurting him. And thanks for your guess on the uncles. Though I'm wondering why you thought the first guy (I don't like saying their names so I can keep it a surprise). Can you tell me in a message or your next review because I'm very interested in knowing why? **

**Till next time everyone! **


	16. Close

**I hope you all liked the last chapter. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've actually had this and the next chapter written for a while but was too lazy to type them up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts.**

**~Worry~**

Saix sighed as he sat on the bed of his room at Diz's house in Destiny Islands. He glanced again around his, no it was Sora's room, hoping to find a clue to where his brother would go.

It had been a few weeks since Sora ran away. Saix had been searching everywhere for Sora, returning to Destiny Islands in hopes that Sora would turn up. He had returned to Twilight Town several times but only to get things he needed to look.

Marluxia was still hysterical and worrying all the time about Sora. Despite that he had kept the house and shop running smoothly. He also took a more serious approach to his tasks except when Saix returned.

Cloud and Zack continued to attend college but they also searched for Sora close to Twilight Town in case he showed up. Roxas, Ventus, Terra, and Demyx all tried to conduct Sora with Xion's help every time Sora contacted her.

Riku, after being found looking for Sora a few towns away, was attending school and working to find Sora using any leads the others gave him. He seemed to have no better luck then Saix.

Saix sighed but looked at the map in his hands again, trying to find where Sora could be. He had looked in all the small or far away towns that Sora might go to. The only place left near Destiny Islands was Radiant Gardens.

He sighed as he went to call Marluxia's to let him know where he was going. He was going to find Sora if it was the last thing he did.

~Lucky 7's~

Sora sighed as he served drinks to the customers. Since he ran away a few weeks ago things hadn't been going well. He had a place to live and a job but what came with it was horrible.

Xaldin and Sephiroth had been really nice; they reminded Sora a lot of Saix. They had made the whole ordeal bearable. It was Xigbar, Vexen, and Luxord that made it horrible.

Luxord Constantly tried to get Sora alone, though usually Xaldin and Sephiroth intervened. There were times when Luxord succeeded but Sora escaped before Luxord could do anything major.

Xigbar and Vexen hadn't approached Sora in any certain was yet, but they watched him like a lion watched its prey. Sora had also noticed them talking to Luxord with smirks when they glanced at him.

Sora was scared and wanted to leave but knew that he wouldn't get far. It may be horrible working at the bar but he was protected from those that waited outside the bar.

He left the bar once his shift ended and went to his room. He locked the door before going to where he had set up his laptop. He logged onto his email and opened a new message and typed Xion's email address. He then began to type.

_Xion,_

_How is everyone? I miss you all. Has anything new happened? What have my brothers been doing?_

_I'm doing pretty well. Thought to be honest I'm scared. I can't leave where I'm at because I'm protected but at the same time where I'm at I'm in as much danger as if I left. Don't tell my brothers I told you that. They'd freak out and begin looking for me again. I still feel upset from when you told me they had stopped looking, but it is for the best. _

_How's Riku? I miss him so much, but after what has happened here I don't think I could face him. It's funny we started out by a deal and now I really do love him. I wish I could see him right now…_

_Well I'll message you again soon._

_~Sora_

He proof read the message before sending it. After it was sent he closed the computer and lay on his bed tiredly. He fell asleep not knowing what was in store for him.

~Saix~

Saix stepped off the train when it reached Radiant Gardens. He immediately sought out a hotel and once he was settled went to search for Sora.

He went every place he thought Sora would be and showed his picture to anyone who'd look. A few people said they had seen Sora but couldn't tell him where. Despite that he felt hopeful that Sora was in the city and retired for the night.

~Riku~

Riku leaned against Xion's bed as he went over his homework, though his mind was on Sora. He barely paid Xion or the others any mind till Xion cried out.

"I got an email from Sora!" She cried.

"What?" Riku, Roxas, and Ventus yelled crowding around her.

They read the letter quickly then once more to make sure they didn't misread it.

"Sora needs help!" Riku growled.

"We need to tell Saix and Marluxia." Ventus said.

"We don't have time!" Riku persisted.

"Saix needs to know besides Xion told him we stopped searching." Roxas replied.

"So?" Riku asked.

"If he hears were searching he'll run." Roxas growled.

"Roxas is right, contact Saix in the morning. Xion urged.

"Alright." Riku agreed.

Riku sighed and looked out the window and at the stars sadly.

**~End Ch. 15~**

**I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**: Thanks for your review.**

**reader713: So do I, thanks for your review.**

**Animesaki: Sora will be found soon, and Sephi just hates seeing a kid in such a place, he knows Sora is underage and wants to keep him there in case his siblings do find him.**

**The Only Love For Soujiro Seta: Thanks for the review. Also it does give him a new depth.**

**Gxmwp: Go right ahead *brings out an assortment of weapons* take your pick.**

**Madriddler: Yes that did satisfy my curiosity. Not sure who I want to use him as their uncle. Do I still get the cookie?**

**XxKingdomxXxHeartsxX: Thanks for your review. I kind of used Sephi before he was possessed by Jenova that's why he is nice. Hope this was fast enough (probably not XD)**

**Shr0ud: Thanks for the review (sorry I didn't haven't beat it yet CoM yet)**

**AmandaWhitlockHale: Glad you read it so fast. Hope this didn't disappoint.**

**KiNgDoMhEaRtSfAnFiCs: Reading your mind? Sorry but it scares me when me and other people have the same ideas…it feels like there too much like me or can see inside my head (not that I wouldn't mind its more I'd hate for them to be corrupted by my thoughts XD) but glad to hear we had the same thought.**

**Kichou: Thanks for the review.**

**Sesshomarubaby18: Thanks for the review.**

**Dinnerwarrior: Nice opinion of Luxord. Thanks for the review.**

**Sora-Hayashi: Really? They seemed creepy enough to be molesters. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint.**

**Tysonkaiexperiment: Thanks for the review.**

**Bloodred 321: Thanks for the review.**

**Till next time!**


	17. Found

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you all liked the last chapter.**

**So this chapter took me a while to write because I was debating on two ways to go. I could either let it end with Saix finding Sora unharmed or let him come in with Sora being attacked by the other workers. I decided to go with the later so that Saix can show Sora his protective side. **

**So I hope you all enjoy! One thing to notice is the chapter switches between Saix and Sora with no warning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Found~**

Saix looked out the window worriedly as he talked on the phone.

"He said he would be in danger if he left and was in as much danger if he stayed?" Saix asked and waited for the reply.

"That's what the others told me." Marluxia replied.

"Alright, I'll check downtown." Saix stated.

"Good luck." Marluxia said.

"Bye." Saix said before hanging up the phone.

As soon as he hung up the phone he left his room and began searching the area.

Sora sighed as he took inventory that day. Sephiroth was doing an errand for Luxord and Xaldin was sent out as well by Xigbar and Vexen. Leaving Sora alone in the bar with only Luxord, Vexen and Xigbar.

Sora was so busy with what he was doing he never noticed the storage room door slide open and then closed. He looked behind him when he thought he was being watched but after seeing nothing he shook if off. He turned back to this work as he looked at the rows of supplies.

Sora was so into his work he didn't notice the figure approach him till he was pulled back into a chest. A hand was clamped over his mouth before he could let out a yell as an arm wrapped around his chest locking his arms into place.

Saix entered the Hollow Bastion area and began searching carefully. He even checked the alleyways though he hoped Sora wouldn't be in any of them. He came to a four way intersection and looked around to see where he should go next.

"I hope Sora is okay." A deep male voice said a little ways away from him.

He turned to see a guy with black hair in a bony tail and another guy with long silver hair. He hurriedly walked up to them and grabbed the black haired man's shoulder.

"Did you say Sora?" He asked urgently.

Sora kicked at whoever was holding him as his heart began racing. He looked up as two people stepped in front of him and his eyes widened in fear. Vexen and Luxord smiled down at him with a lustful look in their eyes. Seeing the two in front of him made him realize that the one holding him was Xigbar.

"No need to be afraid." Vexen stated.

"We're just going to have some fun." Luxord added as Sora began struggling more as the two moved closer.

The two men looked at Saix in confusion, before the silver haired man nodded.

"Yes." The man replied.

"Sora Amarante? Does he have spiky brown hair and ocean blue eyes?" Saix asked.

"The Sora we're talking about looks like that but as for his last name we don't know." The black haired man replied.

"Is this him?" Saix asked as he showed them a photo of Sora.

"Yes." The silver haired man confirmed.

"Where is he?" Saix demanded.

"Why do you need to know?" The black haired man asked suspiciously.

"He's my younger brother." Saix growled as he glared at the man.

"Lucky 7s. A bar that we work at." The silver haired man answered.

"Thank you." Saix replied.

"Down this street take a right after 4 streets." The black haired man instructed.

"Hurry! Our other co-workers might try something!" The silver haired man urged.

Saix took off running down the street. He was going to find Sora if it was the last thing he did.

Sora was wrestled onto his knees by the three men and his arms tied over his head by rope and fixed to a hook on the wall. His shirt had been removed before hand and now they were working on his pants.

"Let me go!" He yelled scared.

"Put his damn mouth to use." Xigbar growled.

Luxord unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his huge and thick hard cock. Before Sora could do anything his head was pulled forward and the tip of the cock was at his closed lips.

"Open your damn mouth." Luxord ordered with a growl.

Sora continued to have his mouth closed till he felt a hard squeeze over his limp member. Sora gasped and Luxord slammed his cock into Sora's mouth. Sora bit down on the invading item and heard Luxord yell before his mouth was pulled open and Luxord pulled out.

"You fucking bitch!" Luxord growled as he punched Sora.

"Ahh!" Sora cried out in pain.

Luxord grabbed him by his hair and pulled him close to his face.

"If you ever fucking do that again I'll beat you within an inch of your life." Luxord snarled.

"Bastard!" Sora yelled before spitting in Luxord's face.

Luxord punched him again and Sora had the wind knocked out of him. Before he could resist his head was pulled back up to Luxord's groin.

"Now open your fucking mouth." Luxord ordered.

Sora refused so Luxord punched him in the guy causing him to cry out. Luxord took that chance to shove hi hardened member into his mouth. Sora didn't bite down as Luxord began to thrust into his mouth fast and hard. He struggled as he felt someone take his own member into their mouth and as his nipples were abused.

Saix turned right at the fourth street and gave a small cry in relief as he saw the Lucky 7s bar in the middle of the street. He began to pick up his pace and tried the front door only to find it locked. He ran to the back for the back door worried.

Sora let a few tears fall as Xigbar took Luxord's place and began to fuck his mouth. He whimpered as a tongue licked his virgin hole before slowly dipping inside. Vexen jerked his growing member roughly as Sora whimpered in pain.

'Someone please…' he thought desperately.

"Dam his mouth is good." Xigbar growled with a lust filled voice.

"What a naughty boy getting an erection while being raped." Vexen teased.

"His hole is tight." Luxord said as he pulled away for a second.

Xigbar pulled his dick out of Sora's moth and released onto Sora's face. Sora took this chance to yell.

"PLEASE LET ME GO!" He yelled terrified.

"Nope." The three men replied in unison.

Saix flung open the back door and walked down the hallway hurriedly and stopped as he reached the main room as he heard a yell.

"PLEASE LET ME GO!" He heard Sora's voice yell.

"SORA?" He yelled urgently.

Sora jolted as he thought he heard someone yell his name but yelped as Luxord pushed a third finger into him as Vexen forced him to suck his cock.

Saix ran down a hall and heard noises coming from a door near the back. He ran to it scared. He reached it and flung it open.

Sora felt Luxord get into position and the tip of his dick at his entrance. As he began to push in the door to the room was flung open.

Saix hesitated for only a second before lunging at the man that was about to rape his brother. The guy let out a startled yell as he was attacked.

Sora collapsed on the ground as much as he could with his hands being tied above his head as Vexen and Xigbar moved away. He looked to where he saw Luxord being beaten by his brother, by Saix. He watched as Saix slammed Luxord's head against the shelves before turning to Xigbar.

Saix quickly took care of Xigbar and Vexen before turning to Sora. He almost cried as he saw his baby brother naked, with cum on his face and his hands tied above his head. Sora collapsed once Saix had untied him and felt himself being pulled into Saix's arms. He sobbed into Saix's chest as his brother carried him from the room after dressing him in his clothes.

He felt Saix set him on a chair and he moved away from Saix's chest to look at him with tear filled eyes.

"Sora?" Saix asked to make sure he wasn't in shock.

"Saix…I…" He tried before sobbing again.

"It's okay I'm here, your big brother's here." Saix soothed as he pulled him into a gentle hug and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why…are…you…here?" Sora asked between sobs.

"To find my precious little brother." Saix answered.

"I thought…I…was…a…burden…" Sora said as he calmed down a little.

"No you misheard the conversation. I said 'you're not a burden" Saix stated.

"I'm sorry." Sora said as he began sobbing again.

"It's okay, you're safe now. They won't hurt you." Saix soothed.

"How? How did you find me?" Sora asked through tears.

"I ran into two of your coworkers." Saix answered.

"Why did this happen?" Sora sobbed.

"Some people are just sick that way, but it's not your fault Sora. So don't let it eat away at you." Saix stated.

The two sat there as Saix held Sora close to him and Sora cried into Saix's chest. Once he had calmed down some Sora moved away from Saix and looked him in the eyes.

"Feeling better?" Saix asked worried.

"Yes. Saix?" Sora asked.

"Yes?" Saix asked.

"Please take me home…please?" Sora begged.

"Of course I will Sora, that's why I came here to find you." Saix replied.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Sora said as a few more tears fell.

"It's okay. We'll discuss this more at home." Saix stated.

Sora nodded and Saix helped him up and wrapping an arm around his shoulder led him to the exit. As they reached it the two men from before walked through it.

"Sora?" Xaldin asked worriedly.

"Thank you." Saix said to them gratefully.

"You're welcome. What happened?" Sephiroth asked.

"If you go into one of the back rooms you'll find your answer." Saix stated.

"Here." Xaldin said as he held out a bag with Sora's belongings and his laptop.

"Thank you." Sora replied as he took it from him.

"We'll miss you, but it's good you're going home." Xaldin said.

"Thank you for taking care of him." Saix said.

"It was our pleasure." Sephiroth replied.

Saix nodded and Sora whispered a goodbye to the two men before Saix and him left. They arrived not long after at the hotel room Saix has rented and as soon as they entered Sora went to take a shower. Saix grabbed the hotel room phone and dialed the house number.

"Yes?" Marluxia asked as he answered the phone.

"Marluxia? It's Saix." Saix greeted.

"Any luck?" Marluxia asked hopefully.

"I found him. We're back at the hotel, we'll head home tomorrow." Saix stated.

"Is he okay?" Marluxia asked worried.

"He's shaken…something almost happened but I won't tell unless he wants me to." Saix answered.

"Alright, do you want me to tell the others?" Marluxia asked.

"Yes but make sure that Riku and Xion aren't over when Sora and I arrive." Saix said.

"Why not?" Marluxia asked.

"Just to make sure that Sora will be fine around just family." Saix explained.

"Alright." Marluxia agreed.

"He's getting out of the shower now." Saix said as the shower turned off.

"Alright tell him I love him and bye." Marluxia added.

"Will do, bye." Saix said before hanging up.

Saix turned to the entrance way as the bathroom door opened and Sora walked out. He had changed into fresh new clothes and was drying his hair. Saix smiled and took the towel to properly dry his hair for him.

"I let Marluxia know we'll be heading home tomorrow." Saix told him.

"Did you tell?" Sora asked.

"No." Saix replied.

"Okay…" Sora whispered.

"Get some sleep." Saix said.

"Alright…" Sora agreed.

Sora moved over to the second bed and lay down on it tiredly. Saix closed the curtains so the sunlight wouldn't bother him. As Saix sat on his own bed he glanced at Sora with a smile.

"Saix?" Sora asked quietly.

"Yes?" Saix asked.

"This isn't a dream is it?" Sora asked.

"Nope this is real." Saix replied.

"Then…you'll be here when I wake up?" Sora asked.

"I will be here when you wake up. I promise." Saix reassured him.

"Thank you." Sora said as he snuggled into the blankets.

"Your welcome." Saix replied.

**~End ch. 16~**

**I hope you all liked the new chapter!**

**reader713: No, Saix doesn't know them.**

**FireFox Vixen: Thanks!**

**Kichou: Thanks for the review.**

**Animesaki: ha-ha wow that's a lot to say for each. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint.**

**Sora-Hayashi: Thanks for the review. Go Saix!**

**Madriddler: Yay! *eats the cookie* Well Saix was sleeping because he probably hasn't been sleeping a lot.**

**xXSweet BlasphemyXx: Yes poor Sora. Also very good guess.**

**persona3adict: Well he did both. Thanks for the review and btw it's not step brother it's twin brother.**

**Cazzylove: Thanks for pointing out the mistake. **

**Aliyah Gray: Well I finished the chapter months ago but when I got around to typing it up wouldn't let me post. So I had to wait another month.**

**New poll: **

**Do you guys want to know the summary for the sequel?**

**Till the next chapter!**


	18. Home Sweet Home

**Hey everyone! Glad you all liked the last chapter! **

**Onto the new one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts.**

**~Home Sweet Home~**

Sora followed Saix quietly through the forest on their way back to the mansion. Their train has reached the station about an hour ago and Saix had made sure none of the brothers were there to make a huge fuss. Sora was beginning to feel anxious about his brother's reactions when he and Saix arrived home.

Sora looked up as they exited the forest and saw the mansion ahead of him. He saw Saix stop in front of him and he stopped next to Saix and just stared at the mansion. He felt Saix's hand on his shoulder and looked up at him questioningly.

"Are you ready?" Saix asked.

"Yeah…" Sora mumbled.

Sora followed Saix into the gate and up to the front door. Saix opened it and motioned for Sora to go inside. Sora entered and was surprised to see no one waiting for them he looked at Saix questioningly as he closed the door.

"Let's put the stuff in your room first." Saix answered quietly.

Sora followed Saix to his room and was happy to see it was the same as it had been when he left. Marluxia had kept the room clean for his return. Sora put his belongings on the bed before turning to Saix.

As he walked to his bedroom door to follow Saix to the dining room he noticed something around Saix's neck. It was a small pendant on a simple string, like the one he saw in Marluxia's box. This one had the design of a primrose on it instead of a marigold.

"Saix that necklace…" Sora started.

"It'll be explained soon." Saix answered.

Sora nodded and followed him into the dining room. As he entered he was surprised to see all of his brothers waiting for them to arrive. Not only that, but the room was decorated with different flowers. Before Sora could say anything he felt Demyx tackle him excitedly.

"SORA! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HOME!" Demyx cried happily.

"So am I, Demyx." Sora replied as he hugged his hyperactive blonde haired brother.

"Sora!" Marluxia called happily as he gave him a gentle hug when Demyx let go.

"Sorry to worry you Marluxia." Sora apologized.

"Never do that again!" Cloud ordered.

"We were scared to death!" Zack added sternly.

"Why did you run away?" Terra asked.

"We were really worried." Ventus added.

"I hope you don't do something stupid like that again." Roxas finished.

"I'm sorry; I'll never do something like this again." Sora said.

"You bet you won't and because you ran away you're grounded for two weeks!" Marluxia stated sternly.

"That seems fair…" Sora mumbled with a small smile.

"Why did you do it?" Zack asked.

"I thought I was only a burden to you guys." Sora answered.

Sora looked at his brothers for their reactions. They all looked shocked and a few of them looked slightly guilty believing that they made him feel that way.

"You guys didn't let me in on any family related business, and you told me nothing of my past…" Sora said.

"I guess it was our fault. We were trying to protect you but ended up hurting you." Marluxia muttered.

"We're sorry." Everyone but Marluxia and Saix apologized.

"I forgive you." Sora accepted.

"I'm really sorry Sora." Marluxia attempted to apologize.

"I forgive all of you." Sora said as he smiled at Saix and Marluxia.

Sora smiled at all of his brothers but his smile faded when he looked at the necklaces around their necks. Each had one identical to Saix and Marluxia's with a flower on the pendant. He noticed that Roxas had a goldenrod, Ventus had a gardenia, Demyx had an azalea, Terra a carnation, Cloud an iris, and Zack a hibiscus as their flower.

Looking around the room he noticed that the flowers that decorated the room were the same ones as the ones on the pendants. He noticed two other flowers that decorated the table. They were the flowers on the two pendants in Marluxia's box.

"Those necklaces…" Sora started.

"Were gifts from our mother when we were first born." Marluxia explained.

"You mean…you all have them?" Sora asked.

"Of course we do." Ventus answered.

"You probably noticed that our flowers match our fan clubs correct?" Roxas asked.

"Uh…yeah." Sora replied.

"The girls saw us wearing the necklaces so much that they named the fan clubs after our flower." Zack explained.

"Those two other flowers." Sora said pointing to the table.

"Morning Glory and Moonflower." Saix replied.

"More accurately the Heavenly Blue Morning Glory and Moon Vine a type of Morning Glory that blooms at night." Marluxia explained.

"There…" Sora started.

"The Morning Glory was the flower mother picked out for you." Marluxia said.

"While she picked out the Moonflower for Vanitas." Saix finished.

"Vanitas?" Sora asked.

"Your older twin brother." Saix explained.

Sora just looked at the flowers as he took in the information quietly. The two flowers were quiet beautiful though the white ones, the Moonflower, were closed because it bloomed at night. Sora felt something being hooked around his neck and looked down to see his own pendant.

"It's rightfully yours." Marluxia explained.

"Why did mom choose those flowers?" Sora asked.

"Because they were the only flowers that are the complete opposite of each other." Marluxia stated.

"Why didn't she give them to Ventus and Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Because while Ventus and Roxas are different they aren't opposites while you and Vanitas are." Saix said.

"How so?" Sora asked.

"You'll see what we mean if you two ever meet it's hard to explain." Marluxia stated.

Sora nodded and smiled as he walked over and smelled the flowers. He closed his eyes as he took in everything that was happening to him before turning to the others with a smile.

"Sora…" Terra said as he approached.

"Terra?" Sora asked confused to see him holding something behind his back.

"Aqua helped me make this for you." Terra said as he held out the object.

It was a very light blue star shaped charm made from stainless glass. Sora took it gently and smiled as a tear fell from his eyes in happiness.

"This is…" He started.

"A wayfinder…Aqua said that they're popular in Destiny Islands though sorry it's not made out of Thalassa shells." Terra explained.

"It's fine. Thank you." Sora told him.

"Terra thought it might make you feel more at home." Ventus stated as he walked over.

"It does but you didn't need to. I feel right at home by just being with you all." Sora replied.

They all sat down for dinner and talked happily as they ate. Shortly after finishing their food they were in the lounge.

"Sora…" Saix started.

"Yes?" Sora asked confused.

"Terra and Zack told me." Saix stated.

"Told you?" Sora asked confused.

"He beat it out of us…" Zack muttered.

"Well not beat…threatened." Terra corrected.

"I'm lost." Sora told them.

"What happened between you and Riku." Saix said.

"Oh that…um…" Sora started.

"Don't try to cover I'm not mad." Saix told him.

"Oh…then what?" Sora asked.

"Well I am a bit upset it happened so you're grounded for an additional week." Saix stated.

"What!" Sora cried.

"Want to make it four weeks?" Saix asked.

"No sir." Sora grumbled.

"Good. By the way welcome home." Saix said before he left the room.

Sora broke out laughing along with his brothers as soon as Saix left. He was happy to be home and couldn't wait to see Riku and his friends again.

**~End ch. 17~**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! One more chapter to go till the end of this story! Next chapter will be short and will be a soriku.**

**How many are surprised it was Vanitas who was Sora's twin? Everyone who guessed it was Vanitas gets a chocolate chip cookie (if you can't eat those I'll give you something else).**

**Sequel summary (Don't read if you don't want to know!):**

**It's been a few months since Sora returned home and he has been getting along well with his brothers. One day though his uncles come to take him away with permission from their father finding Saix and Marluxia unsuitable to care for him. While living with his uncles he is reunited with his twin brother.**

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**-Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac-: Thanks for the review!**

**Kichou: Sorry I posted it in this chapter. I wanted to get it up as soon as possible but I'll also post the summary next chapter. **

**Madriddler: Hope you didn't wait too long! **

**xXSweet BlasphemyXx: Well glad you liked it!**

**Mrs. Zach Porter: Hope this chapter didn't disappoint.**

**FireFox Vixen: Thanks for the review!**

**SoraXRiku2010: Thanks for the review!**

**Animesaki: *takes Grell's chainsaw and replaces it with small red handled scissors* William T. Spears confiscated the chainsaw so you get scissors! (He he huge Black Butler fan!) Thanks for the review.**

**TrueZero: Sorry to make you wait. *looks at the zero dollar bills* what are these good for by the way?**

**Cazzylove: Thanks for the review.**

**persona3adict: Sorry I didn't have Sora tense but he technically didn't get raped just molested. **

**xxxinsanekadajxxx: Glad you enjoy my story!**

**Nyx The Last Keybearer: Well you were right on the twin.**

**XxKingdomxXxHeartsxX: Saix as a teddy bear *imagines and squeals* so cute!**

**Lil JJ: Thanks for the review!**

**Uchiha May: Thanks for the review!**

**Andthensome14: Sorry for the wait!**

**New poll again:**

**I don't have a title for the sequel yet. If you have an idea from the summary please do tell!**


	19. Reunited

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Time for a new one! The last and final chapter of We'll Never Be Separated Again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Reunited~**

Sora sighed as he sat in his class quietly. It had been a few days since he had returned home and everything was going well. He had started working with Marluxia in the flower shop after school which his brother was glad for. Upon his return to school Xion had instantly hugged him excitedly and began to tell him of all that he had missed.

He also found it rather strange that he now had a small fan club of his own like his brothers. It had happened the first day he returned to school.

_~Flashback~_

_Sora walked out of the school office having explained what happened and to apologize to his teachers. As he walked down the hall he heard a girl call his name and turned to see a girl with long black hair run up to him with a smile. _

"_Yes?" He asked confused._

"_I'm so glad to see that you're back!" She said excitedly._

"_Umm…okay?" He replied still confused._

"_Oh! I'm sorry I should probably introduce myself." She said with a huge smile._

"_That'd be nice…" Sora said._

"_I'm Akira Katagiri! I'm apart of…what's that flower?" Akira asked as she noticed Sora's pendent._

"_Oh…it's a morning glory…well to be exact a heavenly blue morning glory." Sora answered._

"_Well then I'm Akira of the Morning Glory Fan Club!" She introduced excitedly._

"_Morning Glory Fan Club?" Sora asked confused._

"_Yeah! We originally didn't have a name except the Sora Fan Club because we didn't know your flower yet. Now that we do we have an official name!" She said excitedly._

"_Look I think it's nice and all but…" Sora began._

"_Well I have to go tell the others! It was great speaking with you Sora-sama!" She said before turning and leaving._

_~End flashback~_

Sora also noticed despite having his own fan club the other fan clubs began to accept him more. It might have had to do with Sora deciding to change his last name to Amarante, at his brother's expenses.

The only thing that hadn't happened since his return was Riku. He had barely seen him and whenever he did a member of Sora's fan club either got in the way or his brothers. Though he knew neither meant to keep him from Riku.

Sora sighed as the bell rang and he exited his class with everyone else. He looked up and saw Riku walking up a flight of stairs and he glanced over his shoulder once before turning back. He followed Riku up the stairs as quickly as possible yet having a bit of trouble getting through the crowd. He reached the top of the stairs and noticed the door to the roof was open. He walked out onto the rooftop but didn't see Riku there at all.

Sora began to look around quickly but saw him nowhere and went to the fence and sighed as he looked down at the school grounds. He jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist gently but possessively too. He was pulled back against a toned chest and a head rested on top of his.

"It's about time I got you alone." Riku said.

"Sorry…" Sora apologized.

"It's not your fault it's your brother's and those idiot girl's faults." Riku replied.

"Riku…" Sora began.

"Don't." Riku stated firmly.

"Don't what?" Sora asked slightly confused.

"Don't ever do something like that again." Riku ordered.

"Riku…" Sora began.

Sora felt himself turned around and pushed into the fence gently. Riku's right arm rested next to his head as he leaned in close to Sora their eyes locking. Riku just stared at the brunette coolly as Sora looked back calmly. He could see anger and relief in Riku's eyes and he smiled back hoping to reassure him.

"I'm sorry." Sora apologized.

"You don't know what I went through." Riku said heavily.

"I didn't think…" Sora tried.

"Exactly! You didn't think! You didn't think I'd go after you when I read your letter? You didn't think I wouldn't keep looking despite being told not to?" Riku demanded.

"Riku…" Sora began.

"You didn't think about how my heart nearly broke when I saw you leaving on that train? You didn't think of how I felt or how I would feel when you left?" Riku demanded as he glared slightly at Sora.

"Riku look I'm sorry!" Sora said seriously.

"That letter applied to us." Riku told him.

"What?" Sora asked confused.

"Don't speak." Riku ordered.

Sora stared at him confused for a second and Riku just smiled at him kindly.

"Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and our hearts to blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it's already begun. There are many worlds out there, but they share the same sky – one sky, one destiny." Riku recited.

Sora just looked at him confused and with a small smile. Riku returned the smile with one of his own as he began to speak again.

"Wherever you were I was thinking of you." Riku explained.

"I prayed for our sorrows to end by you returning. I hope that our hearts would blend because I care for only you." He continued to explain.

"Now I promise here to step forward and realize my wish. Because from the moment we began to date our journey began and it ended when you left." He added.

"Now it's time to start a new journey and I will make sure it won't end this time but continue to grow as we grow closer." Riku stated.

"You may be the sky in your brother's lives but you are also my only sky. I hope that we have a destiny together." Riku finished.

Sora just stared at Riku shocked at what he said and he smiled happily. A few tears of happiness fell down his cheeks as he looked at Riku. Riku smiled back and leaned in to press a kiss to Sora's lips.

Sora responded to the kiss happily and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. Riku pulled him closer as he wrapped his arms around Sora's waist. They broke the kiss and just stared into each other's eyes as they embraced.

"Sora will you allow me to realize the wish?" Riku asked.

"What exactly is your wish?" Sora questioned.

"To be with you always." Riku replied.

"Then yes I will allow you because that is my wish as well." Sora agreed with a smile.

Riku leaned back down and captured Sora's lips in a hungry kiss. Sora felt himself pushed against the fence as the kiss became more heated. After a few minutes he gently pushed Riku away and Riku gave him a confused look.

"Sora?" He asked worriedly.

"I would prefer going slower than we did before. I'm not ready for anything intense and I'm not sure when I will be…" Sora said as he looked down.

"I'll wait." Riku replied.

"You will?" Sora asked shocked.

"Of course." Riku agreed.

"Thank you." Sora replied as he hugged Riku tightly.

"You're welcome." Riku replied.

The two hugged each other tightly as Sora closed his eyes. He laid his head on Riku's chest as he heard Riku's heart beating firmly. He felt Riku begin to pet his hair to show that he was there for Sora no matter what.

"I love you." Riku whispered loud enough for only Sora to hear.

"I love you too." Sora replied just as quietly.

Sora smiled as he looked forward to his future leaving with his brothers and having Riku as his boyfriend. He hoped that nothing would ever change the way his life was at the moment.

**~End~**

**Well that was the final chapter! I hope you all liked it! Also this is my first story that is completed that is not a oneshot!**

**Sequel summary (Don't read if you don't want to know!):**

**It's been a few months since Sora returned home and he has been getting along well with his brothers. One day though his uncles come to take him away with permission from their father finding Saix and Marluxia unsuitable to care for him. While living with his uncles he is reunited with his twin brother.**

**Poll: Sequel title**

**We Won't Be Separated for Long (given by Andthensome14): I really like this title what do you all think?**

**-Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac-: Glad you liked the chapter hope Riku's reaction was good.**

**AEA: Glad you liked the chapter. **

**persona3adict: Thanks for the review. Also I have to thank my friend Sprite for Sora and Vanitas' flowers. She was the one who gave me the idea.**

**Capricorn: Well thanks for the idea because it helped make this chapter longer!**

**Kichou: Hope this was soon enough!**

**Andthensome14: I feel loved! I liked the title you suggested so it might be the sequel.**

**Cazzylove: Thanks for the review!**


End file.
